Falling
by Shana Anders
Summary: REPOSTING FOR SEQUEL'S ENDING: Li, a boy who has everything, Sakura, a girl who wants nothing... but to see him... pathetic summary, good story, first fanfic... please check. SxS
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey there! Welcome there… This is my first ever fanfic… and I'm kind of… yeah… perplexed… nervous… whatever… hell, it's giving me the creeps… Ok… I'm no good at summaries, but I do hope you will like it… I'll write the summary here… But please bear with me… .As I've told you, I'm no good at summaries. Have fun!

Kinomoto Sakura, is a young girl who only wishes to see her "only one", the famous singer, Li Syaoran. Her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo gets the chance and sets up a date for Sakura to fulfill her "Great Theory". What will happen?

Chapter 1: He's here in Japan!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song incomplete… it's the BSB's latest single! And of course, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura…

Her alarm clock rang for the fifth time that morning… And that fifth alarm finally jerked a girl awake from her messy bed.

"Kaijuu! You're up late again!"

Sakura moaned, upon hearing his brother's voice.

"Kaijuu janaii!" Sakura shouted back, standing up. _Another day to kill… _She thought dully, grabbing her towel and opened the radio…

"Oi, Kaijuu, hurry up! Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes!"

"Yes, I can hear you!"

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

Sakura stopped on her tracks, her tooth brush still on her mouth as she stared at the radio… _Is it me… or dost my ears deceive me?_

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

She suddenly squeaked, and ran to the radio, giggling mad. _It's him! A new single! ITS HIM SINGING!_

**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)  
**

She doesn't really know how or why, but somehow, using her "super memory powers" as what Tomoyo called it, she managed to memorize at least the chorus of the song, and now singing with it…

**  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
**

**  
Incomplete**

"And that is Incomplete by Li, everyone's number one singer, sharing to us his latest single that will surely be on the number spot on our chart for a lot of weeks and that's for sure… Have you ever wondered what's his full name? I've made a research you know…"

Sakura sighed heavily, smile plastered on her face as she goes back to brushing her teeth. _I know his name! _She thought, as if the radio Dj could hear her.

"His full name is Li Xiao Lang, and he's from Hong Kong as we all know. Li Syaoran is his name here Japan, and guys, his Chinese name means little wolf. Aaawww… Aint that cute?"

_Yeah! Too cute!_

"And another surprise to everyone… He's coming over for his world tour concert!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Touya sat down irritably on his chair, banging a plate on the table in front of Sakura.

"No."

"Touya! What do you mean no!"

"No, that means no. What you're gonna do is just spend a lot of money! My money to be exact!"

"But that's Li's concert!"

"I don't care even if his name is Bi, Bo, Lo, Ne, or whatever! You are not going to that concert!"

"I can take care of myself if that's what you're thinking!"

"I know that, you baka! But his concert tickets are so expensive! 50 000 yen! Are you serious! I could buy a lot of food with it!"

"It's expensive because those are front row tickets! I can work for it if you want!"

"No."

Sakura shut her mouth by the finality and firmness of his brother's tone. She gritted her teeth, trying her best to stop the tears that's trying to fall down. _I want to go to his concert…._

Finally, the bell rang, signifying the end of classes was heard all over the school. Sakura sighed heavily. All day long, all she heard were news about Li, which irritates her more for reminding her that her brother forbade her to watch the concert. She gave out another exasperated sigh and was about to stand up when something caught her eye. It was a magazine, and the cover was Li.

_He's always so handsome…_ She smiled, gazing intently at the picture… _I wish I could hold you…_

"Sakura-chan?"

She bolted her head up, bewildered on who was calling her. "Tomoyo-chan."

"Daijobu?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura smiled at this. Her best friend always cared for her among anything else.

"Hai. Daijobu desu." She replied, getting her bag and standing up. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Tadaima." Sakura called, opening the door to their dear home. After a few moments of silence and no response, she called again.

"Tadaima, otou-san, onii-chan!" Still, no response. Sighing, she went into the kitchen to find a letter posted on the refrigerator.

_Sakura,_

_I have a conference to Tokyo, and I wont be back for 2 weeks. I left some money in your room just in case you need anything to buy. Be a good girl now, and be good to your brother!_

_Dad_

She sighed once more, and crumpled the letter before throwing it to the trash can… _Great… dad's gone, I have the money, but I still cant go to the concert. And to think everyone in the class will watch it! And it's all thanks to my brother._

She sat on the chair, trying her best to think of something else when something caught her eye, a envelope on the table. Curiously, she took it.

_No more crying now. You'd have to pay this back. You do the dinner for three days, Kaijuu._

It's from Touya. She opened it, and finally revealed what's inside… Concert tickets.

TBC

A/N: So… that's the first chapter… I know it doesn't have any sense in it, but can you please make a review about it? Well, I'm having the second chapter up pretty soon… Thank you for reading!


	2. The great theory of absolution and resol...

A/N: Hey! This is chapter two! So… the usual runts on every fanfiction… I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA… But I do own the story you will be reading right now! Heehee… Just clearing it up… So… I'm not gonna make it long! Fire it up!

Chapter 2: The Great Theory of Absolution and Resolve

The next day at school…

"Ohayou Sakura-cha---"

"Tomoyo!" And in a fraction of second, Tomoyo realized she almost lost her life for this morning, hadn't it been her quick piece of mind (or rather instinct) told her to hold on to the railing of the rooftop or both Sakura and herself would fall off after the first pouncing on her.

"What is it?"

"I got a ticket!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down. "I got a ticket to Li's concert!"

"Uhh… Is that a surprise?" Tomoyo moaned. In her opinion, knowing Sakura for almost their entire life, on Sakura's major passion near obsession to that singer, she is capable of doing almost everything just to get a glimpse of him in person.

"No, I mean… it almost was." Sakura smiled gently, and sat down on the bench next to Tomoyo. "Yesterday morning… Touya forbade me to go to his concert…"

"Oh… that explains your terrible mood yesterday."

With that, Sakura laughed hard. "I guess so…"

"Then what made the world turn upside down?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Well… Yesterday… When I got home, I found a letter. One was saying Dad's gonna be gone for a conference, and an envelope with Touya telling me to stop with all the runts. So… when I opened it, I saw a ticket! To Li's Concert! Can you believe it, Tomoyo-chan? Touya got me a ticket to Li's concert! Not to mention that he despised teen singers… It doesn't matter… Oh, I cant believe it, he got me a ticket!"

Tomoyo smiled at her. "I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan… But don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"Overdoing what?"

Tomoyo shrugged, trying to choose her words carefully. "Well… Your total fan craze over Li and stuff…"

"Oh… my pure absurdity." Sakura paused for a moment, reflecting. Yeah… Her pure absurdity as what she calls it (Tomoyo somewhat agrees) and the cause of it getting worse… Of course it all has a reason behind it. "Honestly, Tomoyo-chan… I'm so happy that I'm seeing Li… In fact… I honestly think that this might be exactly what I'm waiting for." She turned to her and smiled. "My great theory of Resolve and Absolution."

Tomoyo smiled upon the name.

Tomoyo's POV

I couldn't help but smile upon the name… Sakura rarely say that term… Her great theory of Resolve and Absolution. You all must be wondering about that… Honestly, very few knew about that… Sakura and our friends.

What is it? We all know she has this major "thing" for Li… And her theory states that… If she's able to see him, be with him and talk to him, even just for 5 minutes, her so-called "disease" would finally be cured. Funny, isn't it? That's why she called it her pure absurdity… But I don't know… She believes in it… Heck, I do too.

End of POV

"Do you think I'd be able to see him?"

"Of course you will Sakura-chan. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Hey GUYS!"

The both of them looked around and found Li Meiling, one of their friends, fast approaching them.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura squeaked jumping next to her.

"I have a surprise for you guys…. Especially to you, Saku!" Meiling grinned, addressing Sakura to her pet name before taking something out. "See these?"

"What…. Are these?" Tomoyo asked staring at the papers on Meiling's hands—Which are tickets.

"These are tickets… VIP tickets to the backstage for Li's concert!"

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" Sakura screamed snatching the tickets close to her. Meling smiled.

"I'm a Li… remember? He simply happens to be my cousin. He gave me these to irritate me and I've thought of you so maybe… you guys can use it for me instead!"

"Meiling!" Sakura screamed once again (a lot of screaming for one day…) hugging her tghtly. "I owe you big one!"

"Sheesh Saku, what are friends for? And what's myself being Li for?"

"Meiling-chan! Why are you always tolerating Sakura-chan with this?" Tomoyo interrupted exhasperatedly.

"Tomoyo-chan, if you cant beat them, join them! So, if you cant stop Saku, join Saku! Don't take life so seriously!" Meiling replied, followed by a hearty laugh.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to argue, but was then distracted by the bell. She turned to the two whose now picking up their bags. "I'm not yet finished with this."

Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Ok."

TBC

A/N: This chapter… is…. Stupid…. I dunno what came into my mind…. I'll try my best to make it good, ok? Ja! Aja Aja fighting!


	3. my answer to the reviews

Hi Guys! Sorry for taking quite a long time to update. I'm on a café right now so I can't update my story. So I'll just update it and in the meantime, allow me to answer the reviews I've got…

From: sparklingcrystal133

OH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE UPDATE SOON PLEASE, I AM TOTALLY

IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY.

From: sparklingcrystal133

i don't really understand all the japanese words so it is kinda

confusing, but i really am in love with this story.

_Hey… thank you for your review. And I'm very thankful that you like my story. Sorry for the Japanese words, I'll write a translation next time. Thanks again!_

From: xiaolang08

hey! i really like your story...

tell me... is syaoran gonna show up on the next chapter? because i

really lik-... LOVE him!

onegai... pls update soon!

ja ne!

_Yep… Syaoran's appearing soon. And thank you for liking my story! I'm gonna update soon!_

From: Princess Emmie

it's cool

_Thank you for thinking that my story is cool. I'm gonna make it better… I'll do my best!_

From: Hope's Light

hm... Interesting. Will not make comment yet. Maybe after next

chapter...

_Hey! I know why you're not making any comment yet… Actually, I had a hard time with those first two chapters…. But I'm gonna update pretty soon so I hope you can say something there. Thank you for thinking that my story is interesting!_

From: dbzgtfan2004

This is a cute and funny story. Please continue. Sakura and Syaoran

forever.

_You really find it cute? Thank you! Don't worry, I will continue it! Thanks!_

From: dragonspirit888

The story is pretty good so far. I wish the chapters were longer

though. Keep working on it. The plot is good.

_The chapters were short? I'm so sorry… It's just that…. This is my first time and I'm kind of confused of what to do…. Don't worry, I'm gonna make it longer next time!_

From: Tashmal

Awesome story so far. Cute Syaroan Li is a singer! Awesome!

And now Sakura has tickets. Touya is so awesome. And so nice. Update

soon please.

_Yep! Sakura has the tickets! And it doesn't end there! I'm gonna update it soon… Promise! And yes… Touya is nice, he's a good brother._

To everyone, thanks for reading it. I promise to update very soon… Thanks a lot! Aja aja fighting!


	4. his arrival

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting… all right… it's now on… continue to chapter 3… I promise, were geting so please bear with me…. But here we go… you can finally see (or rather read) Li Syaoran's appearance… And he's already in Japan! Have fun reading! Oh, and by the way… Because I'm kind of planning not to remove anyone from the CCS cast… I've decided to make Kero-chan a cat. Ja!

By the way, thanks for those who gave me the reviews… I really appreciate it… And I promise to do my best to satisfy you all! And sorry if this chappy's quite late!

And of course…. Card Captor Sakura is not mine!

Chapter 3: His arrival

One rainy Saturday, two days after Sakura got her ticket…

Sakura sat on her study table, gazing intently on the picture in front of her. Well, it wasn't exactly a picture… It's a photo card (the laminated picture thingy…). And not just a photo card… it's Li's photocard on frame.

_The Radioman says he's coming today…_ She sighed, thinking. _But how can I go to the airport if it's raining today?_

She popped out of her wandering mind when she heard a soft purr. She looked down and smiled, picking up her cat, Kero.

"Kero-chan… do you think I'd be able to talk to him? Even just for a while?"

Kero meowed back as if talking to her. Sakura frowned. "You don't think so?"

"Kaijuu, since when did you have super powers?"

Sakura looked up irritably. "Onii-chan no baka! Kaijuu janai!" (jap trans: Stupid brother! I'm not a kaijuu!)

But Touya doesn't seem to have cared about what she said. "Since when did you learn to talk to cats? You could've told me sooner and I could sell you to a magician or something."

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted, getting the thing her hand catches and prepared to throw it to him.

"You wouldn't." Touya said patiently, not even flinching,

"Oh yes I could!" Sakura shouted back, preparing to throw it. But then she stopped, her hand hanging midway in the air and looked at the thing she's about to throw. With that, she shrieked. "I almost threw Li's picture!"

"I told you, you wouldn't."

"What on earth are you doing here anyway?"

"Your friend's downstairs."

Sakura looked evily at him before rushing downstairs. Touya looked at Kero curiously. _Can the Kaijuu really talk to this cat?_

_Seems like you're crazy to me, Touya._ Replied the back of his mind. He then shrugged the thought out of his mind, and went downstairs to see Sakura and her friend.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled, as soon as Sakura went downstairs.

"Tomoyo-chan! Why are you here?"

"Why?" Tomoyo repeated in a surprised tone. "Aren't you coming? Almost every girl in the class will."

"Will what?" Sakura repeated.

"Go to the airport to see Li's arrival today."

Sakura's face darkened a little. "I don't think I could…It's raining… And I cant take someone with me… I don't even have the dress to wear and—" Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at Tomoyo. "You'll come with me?"

"Hurry, we don't have much time left. I heard Li's coming in 20 minutes." Tomoyo smiled back, handing her a paperbag. "I made this dress for you. I'm sure it suits you."

With that, Sakura yelled with joy. "Tomoyo-chan, arigato! Sakura-chan Ureshii! Hontou ni!" (Jap trans: Tomoyo, thank you! I'm happy! Really!)

"Heki, heki! Wakatta! Haiyaku! We don't wanna be late now!" (Yeah, yeah! I know! Hurry! We don't wanna be late now!") Tomoyo replied. "Besides, Meiling-chan said if you cant beat them, joing them! That's why I've decided to join you instead, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at her once more, and began to rush to the bathroom to get a bath and prepare.

The rain drops madly on earth, but it doesn't matter to the girls on the airport. Most are from Tomoeda, but in general, these are girls (and believe it or not there are gays) who came from all over Japan just for one thing; to see Li's arrival. By chance, everyone's umbrella was blue, all shades of blue. Blue, navy blue, sky blue, blue blue, and all these for one reason, the magazine says Li's favorite color is blue (or was it really?) That's why as soon as Sakura and Tomoyo arrived, Sakura's umbrella happened to stand out. Why? Because her umbrella is pink, and tomoyo's white… with blue flowers.

From afar, the plane that has landed from Florida a few minutes ago has finally unloaded and a boy, wearing green fitting shirt was looking down from the window of the airport. He smirked, as he set his gaze on that pool of blue umbrellas.

"Whoa… What's with the umbrellas?"

The boy smirked once more, and then shrugged. "Tell me what… Isn't that your favorite color, huh, Eriol?"

The boy who asked him a while ago, which was Eriol, approached him and smiled.

"Yes it is. But I'm not the star here, Li Syaoran."

The boy in green, which we know now as Li Syaoran, turned to Eriol with a blank face. "But blue is not my favorite color."

"Well who told the reporter in Hong Kong that blue is your favorite?"

"I didn't, they just thought it is because they said blue suits me."

"Mister Li, Mister Hiirigizawa, the car's ready to the Li mansion."

Syaoran and Eriol looked at the girl at the same time.

"Thank you miss… were coming." Eriol smiled back politely, before turning to Syaoran. "Well, famous Li, time to go to that pool of blue and give your charming smile to all the girls of Japan."

"Shut up." Syaoran frowned, and walked away, with Eriol close to him.

Outside…

A black limousine stopped in front of the gates that made everyone to stop and stare.

"That's Li's car! Li's coming out!" One of the girls screamed, and everyone began to panic. Sakura's not used to crowded people. She's having a hard time with everyone pushing each other as the news that Li's finally coming out of the airport spread through.

_I wont lose to these girls, this is war!_ She thought savagely, though not screaming as what the others do. She tried her best to keep it still, to avoid herself from being pushed back. All of a sudden, the screaming became louder, and the pushing was more savage this time. To make it worse, her cellphone began to vibrate on her pocket, but then reverted the idea on picking it up in the middle of the chaotic crowd. She turned to look at the door, and found her heart beating fast, after seeing a bundle of green umbrellas moving through.

"WE WANT LI! WE WANT LI!"

The chanting was louder and louder as she felt her phone stopped vibrating. The caller hung up.

"WE WANT LI!"

For some reason, instead of being pushed back, she somehow managed her way in front of the line, where she can freely see Li—if he was not heavily guarded by the bodyguards.

Her phone began to ring again, but there's no more time. Li's approaching her spot, if she answers the phone, she'll lose her concentration to get a glimpse of Li.

"WE WANT LI!"

Finally, the bundle of green umbrellas and people on black were passing in front of her. She hung her neck up, trying her best to see Li. All of a sudden, the group stopped. She wondered for a moment, but found out why quickly. There's a little girl who approached Li to ask for an autograph, and it seems like he will.

Li bent down to sign the little girl's paper, and that finally gave Sakura the chance to see him. She smiled, seeing Li, even just the half of his face, as he smiled while signing the autograph for the little girl.

"Here you go now." She heard Li said, and gave the little kid the paper he just signed. The girl smiled at him, and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Master Li, we have to move."

Li stood up after that, but his eye caught something that stood out among the people in the airport, and he turned to look at that person with curiosity.

Sakura held her breath, as Li turned to look at her umbrella, and then to her face. He stared at her for a little while, and then, continued to walk, and into the Limousine.

_Li…. Li noticed me!_

She stared at the Limousine, which was still not moving, and felt her phone rang for the third time. Once again, she ignored it. Actually, she ignored everything that's going on around her. As of that moment, all that was in her mind was the fact that Li looked at her. Could my day get any better!

Finally, her phone stopped ringing. And finally, after a few moments, the Limousine began to move and went away.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around. Tomoyo was there, trying her best to approach her. "Tomoyo-chan! He looked at me! He looked at me!"

"What?" Tomoyo asked, confused. "It doesn't matter now. Meiling phoned me. She said you're not answering her call. And I'm trying to look for you but I was pushed back by the people."

"How can I answer her call? I was busy looking at Li. Why did she call anyway?"

"Meiling's inside the Limousine, Saku. And she wanted us to go to the Li mansion with her. But I see they already left cuz you weren't answering your phone."

TBC

A/N: If you were Sakura, what are you going to do if you find that out? If I was Sakura? I'm gonna scream at the top of my lungs and try to kill myself. That was my chance and I didn't get to have it! And how could I be so stupid forgetting the fact that LI SYAORAN IS MEILING'S COUSIN?

Sakura: Shut it, Shana-chan, I'm having the pain already, all right.

Shana: I'm just giving my opinion.

Sakura: All right already! I know I'm wrong so enough now!

Shana: Harharhar! I am so like bad…

Eriol: Oi, are you gonna give me a love story here?

Shana: Of course sweety, I'm not as bad as what you think.

Eriol: All right. Thanks.

Shana: No big!

And so folks…. I'm gonna eat lunch now cuz it's already 12:15 pm, and my mum and dad's gonna kill me. Hmm… seems like I'm having my super powers back (don't take it literally, I meant I'm in the mood to write today.) I'll write again later I'll just go for an errand. But I don't promise to finish it later… Maybe the day after because I wont be at home tomorrow. And don't worry, to those who gave me the reviews, The love story's starting pretty soon…. About a chapter more and they'll have a date just after Meiling sets sumthing up with Tomoyo and a little conference thingy and then they're gonna…. Oops, I said too much…. Hahaha! I am so weird today…. Neweis, I'm gonna try to finish my story before I go back to school on June 13. All right? Oh, and please review! And… Aja aja fighting!


	5. the set up

A/N: Today is very weird… I wanna tell you guys what happened…. It goes like this…. Just this morning I updated my fanfic…. And then I saved it…. And when I opened my computer to check it this evening and write another chapter, I couldn't open it! Why? Because my pc got a bloodhound virus! I was on the verge of tears…. Good thing that my cousin here is a computer technician/ programmer…. So she fixed it for me and reformatted my pc…. And at this moment I should be sleeping…. But no… because I will keep my word. I will write another chapter before I go to sleep!

Disclaimer? Do I always have to do this every chapter? I don't own CCS….

Chapter 4: The set up.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." (Thank you, Tomoyo) Sakura bowed as Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Don't mention it." Tomoyo replied, before getting into her car again. "I've got to go now. I have a sudden meeting with somebody."

Sakura nodded back and bid her goodbye as the car finally moved away. She stared there for a moment, and then, sighed. She stared at the rock a few inches away from her, in deep thought. Up until that moment, the feeling of regret is welling up within her as she heard Tomoyo's voice at the back of her mind.

_Meiling wants us to go with her to the Li mansion with his cousins! That's why she kept on calling you on your cell phone, but you weren't answering it! And the limousine? She was thinking we could ride there with them that's why they waited for us. But I cant find you and my phone's battery was low, so maybe that's the reason they left and didn't wait for us._

Sakura frowned, kicking the rock. "Next time I'll answer your calls, Meiling-chan, even if it's an errand situation."

Syaoran stared at his cousin curiously. "What's with the irritated face?"

"I told you we could've waited for a little while longer, Xiaolang!"

"Meiling, you perfectly know we can't. You've seen how many people are out there. I don't think we can even get out of the airport if we stay a little longer than were supposed to. And besides—"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence as Meiling's cell phone rang. His cousin laid a hand in front of him, signaling him to stop.

"We'll continue with this later." Meiling replied, before answering the fone. "Moshi-moshi? Li Meiling speaking." (Hello? Li Meiling speaking.)

"Meiling-chan? This is Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm really sorry that the car has to go and—"

"It's all right. But Meiling, I was thinking of something… And I was thinking… maybe you can help."

"What is it?"

Syaoran sat calmly as he watched Meiling listen patiently to the mysterious caller (in his case). After a while, Meiling's smile faded, and then, began to shriek.

"All right! I'm on with it!" He still heard her say, even though he believed he covered his ears strong enough not to hear the radio inside the limo. "I'll talk to them! That's such a good idea, Tomoyo-chan! I'm pretty sure she's gonna be happy!" And then shut her cell off.

"You don't have to shriek like so loud you know…" Syaoran frowned, removing his hands away from his ears.

"Do I?" Meiling asked, mindlessly. "Anyway, forget about my shrieking, I want you to do something for me."

"Depends on what do I have to do." He replied.

"It's not difficult! Well you see… there's a girl… she's my friend and her name is Kinomoto Sakura…"

The very next day… Day four since the story began…

Sakura woke up early that day (a Sunday). Right at that very moment, she is at the kitchen, preparing breakfast for both her and Touya.

She was currently doing the table setting and was in the midst of placing the hotdogs on the table when her brother came into the kitchen.

"Ohayou, onii-chan.(good morning, brother)". She greeted blankly, sitting at the table.

"Ohayou, kaijuu. (good morning, monster)". Touya replied solemnly, expecting some yelling (and flying breads if possible) in return.

"Hmmm…"

With that reply, Touya shot his head up. His sister… not yelling at him for calling her a monster?

"Oi, kaijuu… you cooked it?" _What a question, baka _(stupid), he thought, yelling to himself in his mind. Who else will cook it?

"Hmmm…"

"Nee… daijobu desu ka? (hey, are you all right?)" All of a sudden he found himself worrying something might be wrong to his sister. With that, Sakura looked up.

"You were saying?" She asked innocently, not having a clue on what was happening.

"Daijobu desu ka, Kaijuu? (Are you all right, monster?)" Instead, he repeated.

"Hai, daijobu desu. Demo… (yes, I'm all right. But…)" Sakura muttered, clutching the bread she's holding tightly and began to raise it. "Kaijuu janai! Anata wa… BAKA! (I'm not a monster! You… IDIOT!)"

Touya raised his hands in front of his face on defense and Sakura was giving all her might and was half way to throwing the bread to her brother when the doorbell rang. Sakura stared at the door for a while and ten to her brother evily.

"Saved by the bell…" Touya said calmly, pointing at the door. Angrily, Sakura stood up and went to see whoeve it was who deliberately interrupted her only chance of revenge.

"Hai, hai, chotto matte! (yes, yes, wait a minute!)" Sakura shouted angrily, opening the door. "Why cant you—Oh… Ohayou, Yukito-san! (good morning, Yukito!)"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. (good morning, Sakura.)" It was Yukito, Touya's good-natured best friend who replied to her and who was on the door.

"Onii-chan's still in the kitchen. Do you want me to call him?" She asked, motioning him to come in."

Before Yukito could even reply, Touya came into the picture, his backpack with him.

"Oi, Yukito!" He greeted. "Nee, Kaijuu. I'm going out with Yukito for a while. I'll be back before dark so make sure you have the dinner prepared by then, you hear?"

"Nanii! (What!)" Sakura exclaimed. "Onii-chan—"

"See you. And clean the house."

Sakura would've dearly loved to protest some more, but it's too late, for the two were already out of sight. Hopelessly, Sakura fell into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She was stuck here inside the house assigned with the duty of house cleaning in which she despised a lot, but somehow, she doesn't seem to mind at all. At that moment all she could think of was how to do her theory and how stupid could she get for letting that fat chance slip away yesterday.

"If only I could take it back…"

Her wandering mind was cut off by another doorbell. Thinking it was Touya or someone to sell a kitchen knife or something, she sighed heavily and went to open the door, just to be surprised to see Tomoyo smiling up at her, holding a paper bag.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled, getting into the house hurriedly, and handed the paperbag to her.

"What's up?" She asked, checking what's inside it, which happened to be a baby pink one-piece spaghetti strap dress (above the knee by the way…) which, by the looks of it seemed to fit her perfectly. "So… what's this?"

"It's a dress." Tomoyo replied innocently.

"I know it's a dress." Sakura butted irritably. "I meant what is it for!"

"Saku… You need to prepare now." Her best friend replied, smiling as sweetly as she could muster. "Because you have a date."

An hour later… at the Penguin Park…

Tomoyo sat patiently at the bench while Sakura preferred standing as they both waited for the mysterious person they were supposed to meet for that day.

Sakura stood there, standing in front of Tomoyo as she patiently talked to someone at the phone.

"You have it all prepared? That's very great. Thank you, Hiirigazawa-san."

"Nee, Who's Hiirigazawa-san?" Sakura asked innocently, but Tomoyo preferred to ignore it.

"Yes, she's here already, I've thought of bringing her here earlier than the said time."

At the back of her mind, Sakura began to get paranoid. _First, dressing me up. Then, talking to a man, and then having everything prepared and being here earlier than the said time? Ain't she gonna sell me to an Old man or something?_

Tomoyo looked up far behind her for a moment and then smiled after turning her cell off. "Oh, Saku, he's here!"

Confused, Sakura looked around, behind her, and all of a sudden, her heart began to pound fast, as if it's coming out of her chest, for there he was, looking very handsome on his black fitting shirt, his pants, shoes, and shades on, with the wind slightly brushing his hair to the side of his face, as he makes his way towards them.

Sakura was stunned, for the person she always wished for is now fast approaching her.

It was none other than Li… The one and only… Li Syaoran.

A/N: Harr harr harr! So dramatic…It took a while before I have decided to continue with my story, coz there are soooo many interruptions with my little obligation with you guys… Then again I promise you… Even if it takes forever, I will finish it, no matter what. But don't worry, It wont take forever, of course! So that's it… reviews… please… hehehe…. I'm gonna make another one for tonight and try to finish it if I can before I go to sleep… It's 10:15 in the night… And… I'm not yet sleepy… So I'll try to make another one before I jump off to bed… Aja aja fighting!


	6. Shana's letter the author, I mean

I just wanted to share something to you guys…

This story I'm making… Is based on something I've dreamed of. The girl is actually… (Sakura!) me… And no, I'm not saying I'm Sakura. And the boy is someone, a very famous singer… Over famous singer! No, I don't have a friend that is his cousin, and no, my friends are not very fond of him, but adore his songs unlike the one I did to my story. But yes, there is one among my friends who is very obsessed with him, more than I do.

The theory… The Great theory of Absolution and resolve is entirely real.. That's my pathetic theory. That's what I believed in… I just thought that… I'm just obsessed to meeting him in person that's why… I dunno.. I'm scared that one day, when I'm able to see and meet him personally, I may not forget him, and this feeling would only get worse. Aarrgh… Don't even wanna think about it!

Age gaps? Over age gaps… I'm turning seventeen this june 1st… And he turned 25 last beep! I cant tell you! I'm too shy to tell who he is… Say… you think you can guess who he is? Yes, green is his favorite color (according to the mag I've read)! They (yes… they, means he belongs to a group) have a new album… and he's waaaay too tall for a person like me. I'm just five flat. So, I'd probably look like an elf if you let me stand next to him! Hahahahaha! Darn, I'm making this as a diary now… What's going on?

Anyway… I don't wish for him to fall in love with me. I just wanted to see him and eventually get over him… Just like what Sakura wished for… Just so happens that it became the other was around… Oh well…

Can you guess now? Hahaha… All right… I'm gonna write now… I'm havig a hard time uploading my stories… It's been more that 2 days now and I cant log in. I don't know why… I haven't updated my stories since almost…. More that 2 weeks or something… This is pathetic… I have to do something!

I'll try tomorrow morning…. I'm gonna write some more…

With Love forever…

Shana


	7. The Kiss

A/N: All right… Chapter five… I don't want to say anything about the story.. I don't wanna be a spoiler… so… Just read, please…

All right… Disclaimer portion…

first and foremost, CCS is not mine…

There is a certain place mentioned here, The Century. I don't really know if there is a place called The Century but it is a restaurant in the little imaginary world of around the Silverwing Academy (not real) by The Storykeepers (not the bible thing). It's a group of people who writes stories and I'm proud to say that I'm one of them… So The Century is half mine but not entirely mine…

I'm doing the story as to whatever comes into my mind, but one thing for sure: There's a song in here. So whatever song I'm gonna put in here… It's not mine but to some singer who's very good.

But of course the story is entirely mine.

So fire it up! Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: The Kiss

Sakura quickly turned around, and was thinking of going away but somehow, she couldn't seem to move. That could've been over reacting, and she couldn't believe it's actually happening to her now.

"Tomoyo-chan… Why is he here…?" She asked, trying to calm herself.

"Well… I had the chance to talk to Meiling yesterday, and I thought that since we weren't able to meet him up personally yesterday, we might set up a date with him today and you can do it!"

"Tomoyo… this is not happening."

"Yes Saku, it is!"

"Hey guys…" Tomoyo looked around and smiled. Syaoran was standing behind Sakura, who was not looking at him.

"You are Tomoyo, right?"

"Hai. I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled back. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Let's go. Meiling's waiting in the car."

"Hai. I-ko, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, and began to ran towards the car, leaving the poor Sakura rooted to the ground, her back still on Syaoran.

_Oh no… what will I do now? I have to stay with him? Inside a car? _

_Yes… what's the fuss all about? You're with Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan._ Replied the other side of her mind.

_Yes, but he's still near! He has to be at least a mile away from me for me to be at a normal state!_

_Shut that, Saku, you're overreacting._

"Hey… You're Sakura, right?"

_He asked my name! I'm dying!_ She took a deep breathe and looked at him, smiling slyly. "Hai. I'm Sakura."

Syaoran nodded slightly and smiled. "Meiling's waiting. Let's go."

Sakura's POV

_Tell me about it! A while ago, I remembered myself thinking that Tomoyo might be selling me to a DOM or something! If that is true and that DOM is Li (and I don't think he's a DOM!) I am very willing to sell myself!_

End of POV

Normal POV

"So… Where are we supposed to go?" Li asked, as they all sat together inside the black limousine and was now tracing their way on someplace.

"We eat first." It was Tomoyo who replied. "Then we go to the park, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second there…" Syaoran exclaimed at once, raising a hand to stop Tomoyo. "You might be forgetting that I'm a singer, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, of course I know that, Li."

"So you must understand that I'm not supposed to go to a public place if you want to survive strolling without anyone behind us, tailing me all throughout!"

"We know that, Li Syaoran." Meiling replied impatiently.

"Then how are we—"

"I rented the park for the whole day. " Tomoyo replied once more, which made the whole group look at her. "What's the matter?"

"Tomoyo-chan, you spent a lot of money for this?" Sakura hissed, whispering on Tomoyo's ear.

"Believe me, Sakura-chan, It's worth it. This is all worth spending for." Tomoyo said back, smiling at her. "So, Li, no need to get worried now, wont we?"

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

Sakura looked from one face to another and sighed in defeat. _I'm pretty sure these two are planning something… I just hope it's something good._

"So… where are we eating?" Syaoran asked again.

"Oh, at The Century!" It was Meiling who answered him. "It's really great there!"

The ambiance of the restaurant is entirely romantic. The Century is loaded with lots of people of all sorts.

"Hey, we'll have to separate with you guys once we get to the park."

With that announcement, Sakura shot her head up. "What did you say?"

"We have to separate with you guys." Meiling repeated coolly. "We want to look and shop around."

"We can shop together." Sakura said back.

"But were with Xiao Lang, Saku! We can't go on shopping anywhere we want or he'll get bored!" Meiling replied.

Sakura's face screwed up. _He'll get bored? So what are we here, clowns so he'll get himself entertained? _

"Don't worry; my cousin is not a bad person. Right, Xiao Lang?" Meiling turned to Syaoran, smiling sweetly. Syaoran smiled back and nodded shortly.

"Hey, excuse me; I have to go to the powder room." Tomoyo said suddenly, jumping up and winking at Meiling before going to the powder room.

"I think I need to go too…" Meiling said back, going after Tomoyo as well.

With that, Sakura and Syaoran were left alone in the table.

Sakura felt her heart beating very fast. Ever since they got into the car, she never looked at him in the face. _If I look up now… I might lose my resolve…_

"Hey…" she heard Syaoran said. Her heartbeat began to skip faster. "I'm sorry about my cousin. She can get crazy at times."

"It's all right. I'm quite used to it." With that, she looked up at him. _Waaaaah! He's so handsome!_

Syaoran stared at him for a moment. "You… look familiar."

_Yes! Yes, I'm familiar! You saw me yesterday!_ Sakura smiled slyly.

"Have I seen you before?"

Sakura smiled again. "Yesterday I think."

Syaoran scrunched up his nose cutely, thinking. "Ah! The one with the pink umbrella!"

With that, Sakura laughed. "You remembered me through that umbrella?"

"You kind of stood out. You were the only one who had the pink umbrella in the midst of those blue ones."

"Because they said it's your favorite color." Sakura replied.

"Hmm… you think it really is?" Syaoran asked, challenging. Sakura stared at him, and smiled.

"No, I don't think so."

Syaoran smiled. "Yep… It's not blue. Why have you thought of it?"

"I only saw you wear blue once. And in an interview, when they asked if blue is your favorite color, you didn't answer, you just smiled… I think green is the one."

"How did you know?"

Sakura shrugged. "Wild guess."

"Good guess."

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Syaoran looked around. Tomoyo and Meiling were approaching them. "Ready to go now?"

"I think so." Sakura smiled, standing up.

"All right!" With that, Tomoyo exclaimed. "Let's go to the park now!"

The Park…

They had been roaming around the park for quite a time now ever since Tomoyo and Meiling left them.

And ever since they had started roaming around, they seemed to get closer together.

As of present, they had just finished riding the carousel and were walking around with their ice creams when they spotted a small souvenir shop.

"Wanna check inside?" Syaoran asked, nudging her at the side. Sakura looked at the shop.

"C'mon." Sakura replied, entering the place. Syaoran followed her, as she approached a big teddy bear.

"You want that?" Syaoran asked her, looking at the bear.

"Yeah… But I don't wanna buy it." She replied, running a hand at the bear.

"You love bears?"

"Sort of." Sakura smiled, walking out of the shop. Syaoran followed her.

"Your boyfriend must have an easy time giving you gifts then."

Sakura smiled a little. "I haven't had a boyfriend."

With that, Syaoran looked at her. "You don't?"

"No boyfriend since birth." Sakura laughed. "I'm having quite a hard time."

"Why?"

"That's a secret." She replied, smiling.

"Maybe you love flowers and chocolates."

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Yeah…"

Then, silence. "I saw a videoke room over there." He said, pointing to the east. "Wanna go?"

Sakura paused for a moment, thinking. Then she smiled. Syaoran smiled back. He's taking it as a yes.

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**

****

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

The room was filled with Sakura's clap as soon as Syaoran finished his song. Syaoran smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Your turn." He said, handing the microphone to her. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't sing." She said back, smiling. Syaoran shrugged, and placed the mic down the table.

"Believe it or not I'm having quite a time here." He began, drinking from his coke. "I never get to enjoy as much as this, you know."

"You get to travel around the world." Sakura said, looking at him.

"Just for business, for two days… three days… I don't even have the time to look around without people staring at me. That's why I'm quite happy when I got to stay here for a couple of weeks. At least I can get a little vacation." He looked at her and smiled. "So... Thank you for spending a day with me. It feels like I'm a normal kid."

"You are normal." She replied. "I just so happens you are famous."

"I am? Don't feel like it that much." He sighed, looking at her. "You were at the airport yesterday. It means you're a fan?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, and smiled. "Of course I am. Who's not?"

"But you know, you're not like the other fans… I mean… at least… I think you're not the one who swoons at the sight of me."

Sakura looked at him and laughed. "Li… you've seen nothing yet!"

"What?" Syaoran repeated, confused. "But you're not…"

"I am… that was before this." Sakura looked away again. "You know… I really liked you… I love your songs… I like you."

_What is happening to me! I don't talk like this! Why did I tell him I like him!_

"And it has been this feeling ever since I've known you exist. I don't know what came into my mind… I always buy your albums… I buy every magazine and poster that I see with you in it… I always wished to see you." Then, she turned to him. "Would it be ok if I ask you a little favor?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "Anything I can do."

"Can you… Can you kiss me?"

After that, silence filled the room. Sakura sighed, looking away once again. "I thought… that… if I'd be able to see you… just a glimpse of you… even just for 5 minutes… talk to you… be with you… maybe I'd get over you." She smiled. "What am I asking… Forget about it… besides, you wont—"

All her words were drowned off by Syaoran's lips suddenly upon hers. She was lost in her own world on a sudden, her thoughts clouded by what was happening to her right now.

_He's kissing me… why is he kissing me? Waaah! This is my first kiss! Aaahhh!_ That's what was on her mind as of present. And as if her body has its own thoughts, her arms began to wrap around his neck and started to return the kiss they were having.

He was willing to give Sakura some more of the kiss but decided to let go when he felt her running out of breathe. He let go of the kiss and stared at her, with sweet, drowning eyes.

It's as though Sakura has gotten out from the pool of dreams as she stared at his eyes._ This is not happening!_

"I… I'm…"

"I'm not sorry for what I did." Syaoran muttered softly, looking away. "So I hope you don't regret it."

"I have to go." Sakura said suddenly. "I forgot… I have to clean the house and cook for my brother." That word is so true to her heart. She then stood up and walked towards the door, but the, she stopped on her way out and turned to him, looking serious. "Thank you. And I don't regret it." With that, she walked away, leaving Syaoran alone.

Syaoran was staring blankly for a while, and then sighed, collapsing into the chair, staring at the ceiling.

_What was that all about…?_

TBC

A/N: Whoa! I finished my kiss chapter! Harr harr… At last… I can continue writing again… So… It's quite long… I dunno what came into my mind and stuffed it all here… But I'll write more… Please review! Aja aja fighting!


	8. to forget

A/N: Welcome to my chapter six! Are you having fun? Well I am… I really enjoyed writing ever since… Anyway, forget about that. I'm gonna begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

I don't own the song "It's true"… That's BSB's song in their album Black and Blue…

I own the story!

Chapter 6: To forget

The next day at school (day 5)

Sakura wasn't really able to sleep well last night. All she did was to think of what happened between her and Syaoran. She really doesn't know what happened to her last night, making her say all those things to him, not to mention taking the initiative to kiss.

"Ohh… this is not happening to me! It's so embarrassing! What on earth have I done to myself!" Sakura moaned, slapping her head with her palm.

"Oooiiiiii! Sakura-chan!" Sakura stopped walking and looked up. Tomoyo and Meiling were both running towards her. That's when she noticed that there's a little commotion going on inside the school. Darn, how could she have not noticed?

_Go on, you baka, ask some more stupid questions!_ Said the back of her mind, making her frown slightly.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan… doushite? (Tomoyo, Meiling… why?)" She asked, as soon as the two stopped in front of her.

"What? You're asking why?" Meiling asked disbelievingly, slapping her arm quite hard that Sakura almost cried in pain. "You left yesterday without telling us!"

Sakura looked at them for a moment, wondering, while still rubbing the part where Meiling slapped her, misty eyed. "I forgot about you guys! I was so worried that Onii-chan would see the house dirty and foodless and might end up locking me in my room or something. I was totally distracted! I'm sorry!"

"We asked Li where you could've gone. We didn't know you went home." It was Tomoyo this time, who's doing the talking, in which Sakura thanked in relief, at least when Tomoyo is speaking, she's harmless. "And all he did was to stare at us and say _I don't know._ Really now, tell us. Did something happened?"

On queue, Sakura's thoughts were drowned back to the incident yesterday. _The kiss…_

"Nothing happened!"

Meiling looked at her doubtfully, and then sighed. "Forget it. Anyway, we have to hurry, the show would be starting pretty soon."

"What show—hey! Where are you taking me!" Meiling grabbed Sakura's hand and was practically dragging her to the gym.

"Xiao Lang began with his tour and it's starting here."

Sakura stopped (though you can't say they stopped because Meiling is still dragging her). "What do you mean here?"

"Here!" Tomoyo smiled, catching up with Meiling. "A school show in here!"

"Here?" Sakura repeated, stunned.

"Hai! (Yes!)" Her two friends replied in unison.

Sakura's felt her hopes of new life fell. _Oh… doomed!_

"Sakura-chan! Li's doing a school tour for this day!" It was Rika, one of her friends, who welcomed her as soon as they arrived in the gym. "And I can't believe it, he's actually here in the flesh! Saku! Were breathing the same air as he does! Standing on the same ground where he is! And he—"

"Hai, hai, yamette! (yeah, yeah, enough!)" Meiling butted in, frowning. "The show's starting soon, we have to go to our seats.

"Hai! (Yes!)" Rika exclaimed joyfully, going back to her seat. Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo on the other hand, went to the front seats (the pleasure of being a singer's cousin!).

"Nee… are you sure it's ok to seat here?" Sakura asked hesitantly, filling up the chair meant for her, feeling some envious eyes dawned upon them.

"Of course, he arranged this for us!" Meiling replied triumphantly, sitting comfortably on her chair. A moment later, the school directress went out of the stage, smiling. The crowd fell into deep silence, and then, whispers followed.

"Are you sure this is a show?"

"Hey, she's not Li! She's not even a man!"

"Don't tell me she's the one singing!"

"I thought were supposed to see Li?"

"Students… I want you all to stay calm." The directress announced in a soft yet authorized voice, that made everyone fell into a deep sea of silence. "You shouldn't worry… The show will begin, and the singer, Li, will spend a little time with us."

After this announcement, everyone began to cheer and lightened up. At least they are sure that Li is there, and the directress will not sing. After that, the directress began to talk to them for some short reminders of proper etiquette and manners (like don't scream, don't do anything weird and all that), as a school SOP whenever there are visitors coming.

As this goes through, Sakura couldn't help it but smile. She wasn't sure if this was because Li would be appearing today, or because he arranged a seat for them, or because the directress is not singing like what the students, including her thought. She's simply happy.

"And now… let us all welcome… Li!"

Just as soon as his name was called, the music began. And the whole gym fell into deep silence once again, to hear his melodious voice.

**Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind**

Sakura held her breath as soon as Syaoran emerged from the backstage. He looks extremely handsome that day, as he smiles and waves at everyone.

**And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me and open  
your heart once again, oh yeah**

**It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart**

Syaoran began to let his eyes wander upon the whole gym as he continued singing the song. _She should be somewhere around here…_

**Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone  
But I love you and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me and open  
your heart once again, oh yeah**

Finally, he looked at the group of people in front of him. He found her: The girl who hasn't let him sleep so well last night… because of what happened yesterday, that made him felt weird.

**It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart**

Sakura was stunned, rooted on her chair. _This is the third time he's giving me that gaze._ And all of a sudden, she remembered what happened yesterday. With that, she looked down. _Oh… the pain of being embarrassed…_

**I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand  
And open your heart once again**

**It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart**

The room was filled with claps and cheers after the song.

"Thank you!" Syaoran said back, bowing to everyone. Sakura looked up. Syaoran was smiling at her. Sakura sighed heavily

_How would I live through my resolve with this?_

The show was finished pretty soon enough because the host says Li has to visit other schools as part of his tour.

They were now going back to their rooms when someone approached her. Sakura looked around. "Yes?"

"You're Sakura Kinomoto… right?" The guy asked.

"Hai." Sakura replied blankly. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, my name is Eriol Hiirigazawa." He, which was Eriol said, shaking her hand. "You see… Li was asking if he could have a word with you… if that's all right."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Why won't he come here instead?"

Eriol smiled back. "If he will then imagine how these people would react." He answered looking around. Sakura did the same, and sighed.

"You have a point there." Sakura looked at her watch: 10 more minutes before the next subject. "All right… But it has to be quick, because I still have to catch up with my next subject, all right?"

Eriol smiled in reply, and guided her towards a red jaguar parked on the school's parking lot.

_This is it…_ She took a deep breathe, and got inside.

Syaoran looked up when he heard the door of his Jaguar opened, and smiled at the sight of Sakura getting in, her bag still with her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Sakura greeted back uncertainly. "I… I can't stay quite long… I have to be back for my next subject and—"

"I know." Syaoran cutted her. "I just want to talk to you for a while…"

"About what?"

Syaoran stared at her, and sighed. He looked at the driver. The driver nodded back, and went out of the car. Then, he turned to Sakura again. "About yesterday… at the videoke room… I just… wanted to know if you…" His words trailed off. No, he can't say it… His pride is eating him.

Sakura looked away. "I told you, I don't regret what happened, as to that you are not sorry for it."

"I see…" He muttered, still doubtful, in which Sakura seemed to take in the wrong way.

"You shouldn't worry." She continued, looking at him. "I won't tell anyone. Nobody will know. And you won't find any hassles with it."

Syaoran looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll pretend it didn't happen at all, Li… And I'll try to forget you from now on."

That night…

After the exhausting school tours and Meiling finally stopped bugging him, he was now alone in his room, lying on his bed, thinking over what happened earlier with his talk with Sakura.

"_I'll pretend it didn't happen at all, Li… And I'll try to forget you from now on."_

Until now that statement filled his mind.

_Why would she forget me?_

Then, he frowned. What does he care, anyway? She's just a fan whom he happened to be with in an intimate way yesterday.

_Just a fan? Are you sure about that, Li Syaoran?_ He heard his voice said on his mind. He sighed. That voice is right. He's not sure of what's happening around him.

_How could she forget about me and what happened yesterday when all the while it's bugging me until now!_

He sat down, scratching his head irritably. _Forget about me? No way!_

"What's going on…?" His head fell on his hands hopelessly. "Don't do it, Sakura…" He muttered, sighing heavily. "Don't forget about me…"

TBC

A/N: Okaay… I know it's soooo like fast. But one thing for sure: Syaoran is not in love with Sakura… yet. He's in a confused state… It's like… aaargh, can't explain it clearly. But I hope you like my story and what was going on right now in it.

Eriol: Nee, Shana-chan, I thought you said you're gonna put some color I my life here!

Shana: Hai! And don't rush! Were getting there, ok!

Eriol: Is that a bluff?

Shana: No! Just you wait, ok?

Syaoran: How about us?

Shana: Us who? You and eriol? Eew… Youre disgusting.

Syaoran: No! I meant Sakura and me!

Shana: Well duh! What do you think am I doing?

Syaoran: No! I mean, is there going to be a… you know…

Shana: AAAH! Hentai! No N.O.P.s! (Night of Passion)

Syaoran: eh?

Shana: Stop it!

Eriol: Huh?

Syaoran: Whatever!

Anyway, please review! I'm gonna sleep now! Aja aja fighting!


	9. the three signs

A/N: Konnichiwa! I'm now on Chapter 7! I am sooo excited on what's bound to happen here in my story… You know… I've just realized… It's getting off my fantasy. This is not how I wished to happen to me when I get to see him. Maybe I just really wanted to see him… Oh well…

Forget about my fantasy! This is my story! So let's get it on!

Disclaimer (again…) I don't own CCS.

And by the way, Syaoran and Sakura decide to take a day off for this chapter for a while, so let's try to visit the others' lives.

Chapter 7: The three signs

Day six: Tuesday.

Sakura was on her bed, eyes propped open and gazing blankly at the ceiling. Her alarm clock rang a few moments ago, and she lazily shut it off, feeling strangely disastrous. She wasn't able to sleep very much last night, and her eyes were sore from crying.

_Darn it…_ She thought, rolling over, her back on the ceiling, and slumping her face hard on the pillow. _Why on earth am I crying anyway? Who am I to him? Were totally in different worlds, I shouldn't be like this. I knew it all along… and now I cant believe I'm sulking over it!_

"Kaijuu!" It was Touya she heard, as he knocked (or should I say banged) on her door. "Wake up! You have to go to school!"

"Onii-chan… I don't think I can go today…" Sakura called softly, in her muffled voice. "I don't feel so good."

"Oi, Sakura, Daijobu desu ka? (Hey, Sakura, are you all right?)" There was concern and worry on her brother's tone as he knocked again.

"Hai! I think I just need a little rest!"

"All right… I'll phone Tomoyo-san and tell her you're skipping school today."

"Hai! Arigato!"

As soon as Touya left, Sakura sighed heavily. _I don't know what's going on…_

Tomoyo sighed heavily that dismissal time. The whole day was the most boring day she ever had. And right at the very moment, she has to go home alone since Meiling was fetched by the Li's limo and Sakura's absent.

"Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo looked around, and found Eriol approaching her, with a smile on his face. She was familiar to her since Meiling introduced him to her a few days ago when they arranged a date for Sakura and Li. She smiled back.

"Hiirigazawa-kun."

"It seems like you're alone right now."

Tomoyo smiled once again. "Hai. I usually walk from here to our mansion. And it seems like my friends couldn't join me today."

Eriol stared at her, questioningly. "Why? Where are they?"

"Meiling-chan got home as soon as the bell rang." Tomoyo explained, as they continued to walk away from the school grounds. "And Sakura-chan is absent."

"She is?"

"Hai, she's sick. Her brother called just this morning to tell me Sakura-chan's skipping classes today."

"I see…" He paused, looking ahead. That's when he thought of an idea. "I think it's still a little early. Do you want to walk around?"

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

A few moments later, they were at the Penguin park, sitting on the bench, with Tomoyo eating ice cream.

"You sure you don't want some?" Tomoyo asked for the nth time, looking at Eriol. Eriol smiled back and shook his head.

"I don't eat ice creams."

"But it's lovely." Tomoyo said back, beginning to lick her ice cream once more. "It's sweet and tasty."

"I'm just not very fond of it."

"What do you want to talk about anyway?"

Eriol smiled. "I just wanted to know something about your friend."

Tomoyo grinned at him. "What? Can't squeeze any _'Sakura Information'_ from Meiling?"

Eriol smiled at her slightly. "Sort of."

"Our friend's files are confidential." Tomoyo began, stopping abruptly, and then laughed. "Not so."

"What do you mean?"

"Her life's a little open book." She licked her ice cream once more before continuing. "But you see… You can please her with anything that comes from your heart. She's very appreciative. But if you really wanted to please her out of her wits, you can find something Li and give her."

"Something Li?" Eriol repeated, confused. Tomoyo laughed.

"Something Li… Anything with Li in it. Poster, magazine, picture… That's why Meiling-chan and I were very happy to let her meet Li. Were glad making her happy." She looked at him and smiled. "Or if you want something else, you can give her any of the three signs."

"Three signs?"

Tomoyo nodded. "The three favorite material things she ever wanted. A bear, a flower, and a chocolate." She paused, and laughed. "I can't tell you precisely what chocolate and flower it is. That's the only thing she doesn't want anybody to know."

"Why?"

"Because that's part of the three signs." Tomoyo laughed again.

"Why is it called Three signs?" Eriol asked again.

"It's a girl thing. Forget about that." Tomoyo frowned. "Why do you want to know something about her anyway?"

Eriol looked at her and grinned. "Orders from the master."

"From Li, you mean." She cleared, and Eriol nodded. "What for?"

"I dunno." Eriol shrugged, watching the sun set. "Dunno what's gotten into him." He looked at Tomoyo. "It's getting late."

"Yes. And I need to be home." Tomoyo said back, standing up. Eriol stood up as well.

"I'll walk you home."

"Hai. Arigato, Hiirigazawa-kun. (Yes. Thank you, Hiirigazawa.)" Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Mou, no more Hiirigazawa-kun. That's Eriol from now on. Nee, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said back. With that, Tomoyo smiled.

"Hai… Eriol-kun."

TBC

A/N: Waah! It's so like short… I'm so sorry! But that's what's written on my plot! I meant to make something longer, but really, that's all I've squeezed in my mind! But I still did it! Satisfied, eriol?

Eriol: Yeah… right… thanks anyway.

Shana: No prob! (grins broadly.)

Anyway… I really think Sakura's thinking so much of the things. But really, thinking gives you a lot of stress and it can make you sick! Anyway… What's wrong with Syaoran getting interested with a fan all of a sudden? The truth? I didnt know either! Anyway… I hope you like my fanfiction novel and please review it. Thank you!

Aja aja fighting!


	10. reviews and answers part 2

Hi guys! Before I continue with my story… I would like to answer some questions and reviews once more… Ok! It's time for reviews and answers time!

Reviews I've got since 5/20 – 5/23

From: animegirlfan

wow thats all i got to say i don't like i... LOVEIT WHEN WILL THE NEXT

CHAP. COME OUT PLZ TELL I NEED 2 KNOW I LOVE THE STORY! U WRITE THE

BEST FANFICS THANX I AN JOYED THEM A LOT

_Thank you animegirlfan! The truth is… I'm closed to finishing it already… But I promise you that its gonna be better and I do hope you will love it more._

From: sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran

oh please...CONTINUE WITH YOUR STORY SON(I like your stoory so

much!)

…_All right! I'm gonna continue it! And I'm gonna finish it for you guys! Thanks for reviewing!_

From: sparklingcrystal133

YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON... PLEASE LOL... I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT

HAPENS NEXT LOL... PLEASE? I HAVE TO CATCH MY BUS FOR SCHOOL NOW SO WHEN I

GET HOME I EXPECT TO SEE A CHAPPIE OUT LOL... J/K BUT I DO HOPE YOU

UPDATE SOON LOL.. LOVE THE STORY.

sparklingcrystal133

_See my answer below… )_

From: Lain in the Wired

Hope you update soon.

From: Lain in the Wired

Ahh! What happens next! I can't wait to read more! Update soon!

lain

_Thanks! I'm updating it and I hope you will love it!_

From: sparklingcrystal133

LOL... WELL I AM OBSSESSED WITH THIS STORY YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON

PLEASE? LOL..

From: sparklingcrystal133

OMG OMG OMG OMG SHE HAS A DATE WITH LI...OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG... YOUMUST

CONTINUE AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE... WELL I WILL CHECK OUT THE

NEXT CHAPPIE BRB.. LOL

From: sparklingcrystal133

AW... POOR SAKURA SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO GO TO THE LI MANSION HOPEFULLY

INTHE NEXT CHAPPIE SHE GETS THERE SOMEHOW LOL... WELL I AM GOING TO READ

IT NOW SO YAH...TTYL

Reviews I've got from yesterday, 5/24:

From: sparklingcrystal133

OMG THIS WAS SO FLUFFY I LOVED IT I WANT TO MARRY IT LITERALLY OMG

LOL... JK... BUT I REALLY LOVE THE STORY AND I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN READ

THE NEXT CHAPPIE CAUSE THE SCHOOL BELL IS ABOUT TO RING AND THEN I HAVE

TO GO TO CLASS... HOW BORING ANYWAYS... UPDATE SOON SO I HAVE MORE TO

READ LOL... AND I MIGHT NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO READ AFTER SCHOOL CAUSE I

HAVE MARTIAL ARTS... ARG... WHEN WILL I HAVE TIME TO READ? WELL YOU WILL

HEAR FROM ME SOON. UPDATE...

SPARKLINGCRYSTAL133

_Sparklingcrystal1133… You know what… IM VERY GLAD YOU LOVE IT! Really, it's just like, I'm always waiting for your review to my story and stuff… I'm so glad that you love my story and all that._

_Anyway… it's sad you wont be able to read my story after school… But it's all right. You can read it some other time, right? Anyway… _

_I will hear from you soon, all right! Thanks a lot for your reviews, I appreciate it really!_

From: Cherryblossomrox

aww cute S+S update soon xx

_Thanks Cherryblossomrox… I'm gonna update soon for you guys…_

From: Lain in the Wired

It's so cute! I have a friend like that... She's obsessed with Jesse

McCartney (I think that's his name...)

Anyways, it's great and I hope you update soon!

lain

_(Laughs) Really? You know what? Like I've told you guys before… I'm like that to one singer of a boyband (oops… now you know!) and I have a friend who is soooo obsessed with the same singer! But anyway… thanks for thinking it's great and I'm updating it… thanks!_

From: death is waiting

wow this story is getting so good. i love it. add more syaoran and

sakura moments. bye bye

_Thanks, death is waiting… actually, most of the story would be more of Syaoran and Sakura moments… But actually, there's one chapter here where the two of them would have a hard time, and the last few chapters would be a little sad and stuff.. (I'm really think I'm saying too much!) but don't worry… It's gonna be a happy ending! Thanks anyway!_

From: Cherryblossom-crystal

MUST CONTINUE! Why must she forget about him? she still likes him!

_Well… the reason will be stated… somewhere.. around… Episode 13 or something… anyway, I'm gonna tell you why… She wants to forget about him because she took the "doubtful look" on Syaoran's face after she said she don't regret what happened. And she desperately wants to live through her theory because she thinks she's being stupid and she don't wanna be obsessed with Li anymore. To cut it short, she thinks she's had enough of her Li-obsession stupidity. Thanks for your review!_

To everyone who kept on reviewing my work… Thank you very much… (especially to sparklingcrystal1133!) This is my first time creating a fanfiction (though I cant say I don't write stories at all) and I'm glad with the feedbacks I'm receiving. At least I know someone's reading it! Thank you very much everyone… I'm very happy, really. I hope you will continue reading it until the end! Thank you very much! Aja aja fighting!


	11. really sick

A/N: Chapter Eight! I am not close to finishing it yet! Hahahaha! Anyway… but I'm almost halfway there… Mou, why am I saying this, there should be a suspense to you guys!

Anyway, I present to you—Chapter eight!

Chapter 8: Really Sick

Day 7: Wednesday.

Touya got the thermometer from Sakura's mouth and looked at it, frowning.

"39 degrees Celsius? Really now, what on earth did you do?" Touya moaned irritably, placing a damp cloth on her forehead. "You were not on a bad state two days ago."

"I don't know." Sakura replied meekly. "Must be stress."

"What else could I think?" He frowns, getting the bowl of water and standing up. "Perfect time to get sick when dad's not around…"

Touya went out of the room and Sakura sighed heavily. Just this morning, she became sick and now, she has to be absent again because of it. She has a hunch on why was she sick this time.

Stress due to over crying, over thinking, and broken heart.

_I hate it when I'm obsessed to love._

Syaoran finished signing a CD and handed it back to a girl in front of him, smiling. He is on a mall right now, for an autograph signing according to his schedule.

A little girl comes next. The little girl smiles at him, giving him a CD. He smiled back.

"What's your name?"

"Cherry."

"Cherry… Like Cherry Blossom?"

"Yes."

He finished signing it, and suddenly took notice of things. The girl was holding a teddy bear, which strongly reminds him of someone.

_Cherry Blossom… Sakura…_

"Nee, Li-kun?"

He dozed off his thoughts and smiled at the girl. "Here you go."

"Arigato."

The girl smiled at him and went away happily. Apparently, she happens to be the last one he has to entertain (although there are still many in line). Li stood up and gave one last smile before going out back to his car.

"Congratulations, you've just finished your schedule for today."

Syaoran looked around and found Eriol approaching him with a smile.

Syaoran looked at him seriously for a while, and then sighed. "How was the one I asked you to do?"

Eriol shook his head. "I phoned Tomoyo-chan earlier this morning. Sakura's still not at school. I'm afraid she's still sick."

Upon hearing this, Syaoran gave another sigh. "Listen… I want you to come with me…"

"What for?"

"I want to visit her… and I want to buy her something. Can you please Meiling? I want to talk to her." And with that, he walked away. Eriol looked at him, stunned for a moment, before sighing heavily.

_So what am I bound to call him? Insane?_

"Sorry Yukito… My sister can be very troublesome." Touya sighed, landing on the couch. Yukito smiled at him.

"It's all right. We can go see her some other time."

"Anyway…" Touya said back. "I'm pretty sure she's—"

Touya didn't manage finishing his sentence as the doorbell rang. He stared at Yukito for a while, sighed, and stood up. "I'll be back."

He opened the door, just to reveal a familiar guy he always sees. Slowly, his surprised expression turned blank, and then into a frown.

"Is this the Kinomoto residence?" Syaoran asked calmly, trying to peek inside.

"What do you want?" Touya demanded coldly. Slowly, Syaoran looked at him.

"I am looking for Sakura Kinomoto." He replied monotonously.

"She can't entertain you at the moment." He replied.

"I know, because her friend, my cousin Meiling, informed me she's sick." Syaoran said again. "So I've come here for a visit. May I see her?"

"No." Touya stubbornly replied.

"Oh… you are Li, the singer." The two of them looked around to find Yukito smiling up at them. Syaoran smiled back.

"Yes, I am."

"And you are here to see Sakura? She would be very happy."

"I don't let strangers into our house." Touya snapped coldly.

"He's not a stranger Touya, he's Sakura's friend."

"Oh, that makes a perfect tandem." Touya laughed sarcastically. "A kaijuu and a gaki."

If this is someone else, he could've beaten him up to death for this open mockery. But for the sake of Sakura and his cousin, he'll choose to stay calm. However, he chose not to hide the dislike within him.

"I am here for Sakura not for anybody else." He said coldly. Touya and him eyed each other for a moment, before looking away.

"I don't like him…" they both muttered in unison.

"Onii-chan…? Is someone there?"

The three boys looked around to find Sakura, blanket around her, weakly descending from the stairs.

"Yukito-san? Onii-chan… Why are you—"she looked at the door, and stopped on her tracks, just to find the person, whom she thinks the source of all this.

"Li… Syaoran…"

"Don't make yourself at home." Touya said coldly to Syaoran, after he guided Sakura back to her bed, Syaoran beside her.

"Thank you for the reminder." Syaoran said back icily.

"Onii-chan, Li-kun, yamette. (Brother, Li, stop it.)" Sakura interjected. Touya looked at her for a while, sighed, and left the room.

"Is your brother like that to all visitors?" Syaoran asked sighing heavily as soon as Touya left.

"Only to men who attempts to visit me." Sakura explained apologetically. "I'm sorry for his rudeness."

"He's creeping me out of my wits." Syaoran said honestly, smiling at her. "But other than that, I think everything's ok." Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Honestly… not that good." Sakura sighed softly. "How did you know I was sick? This is really flattering… You shouldn't have come."

"I heard from Eriol." Syaoran explained. "He found out from Daidouji-san… So I thought I ought to pay you a visit… And I asked Meiling for your address." Then, he laughed softly. "Believe me, asking Meiling for it practically means forgetting the word pride."

"Thank you for paying me a visit." Sakura muttered seriously and quietly. "But you really don't have to. You have no obligations whatsoever."

"What's the fuss? I just wanted to visit a friend that's all."

_Ouch…_ She thought, looking away. _Friend. Just a friend._

"By the way, I brought you these."

Sakura looked around again, and was surprised on what he was taking out and showing her.

"I actually found these things out from Tomoyo… And I remembered you told me you loved bears." Syaoran said, giving her three things.

One, is a big teddy bear. It is a very big teddy bear that goes as large as half of her body.

Second is a Cadburry Chocolate: Luxury Flakes, which happened to be her favorite.

And third, is a boquet of white roses.

"She told you about what kind of things I want the most?" She asked, expecting him to say yes.

"No. She only told Eriol, who told me… that you want bears, flowers and chocolates."

"Then how did you know I want these?" Sakura asked, turning to her. Syaoran shrugged.

"Wild guess."

"Good guess."

After a moment, silence filled the room, the both of them, keenly observing. Sakura was testing Syaoran if he will do something regarding the conversation they had the day before yesterday, and Syaoran was wondering whether Sakura would like to talk about it or not.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Hey… You have to get well soon, all right?"

Sakura looked at him blankly.

"I mean…" Syaoran's words were drifted away by the air for a moment, thinking of the perfect words to say. "Make sure to feel better soon, all right? You have to watch my concert."

Sakura looked at him in silence for a moment, and then smiled. "I'll try my best. My brother spent a lot for that ticket of yours and I shed quite a lot of tears for it. I've got to make sure that my tears my brother's money is all worth it."

Syaoran was about to say something when Touya entered the room.

"Your friend is downstairs." He said to Syaoran, smirking. "He says you should get going. You have a lunch date with your relatives today and you can't turn it down."

Syaoran eyed him for a while, and then sighed. He then turned to Sakura. "It's true. I have to go."

"All right." Sakura smiled, nodding slightly at him. "Thank you for visiting me."

Syaoran paused for a moment, and then, bent down to whisper in her ears. "Feel better. Do that for me."

And the next thing surprised Sakura. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips! It was just a smack, but it was good enough to make her head spin.

"Hey, Gaki! That's enough! You have to leave right now!" Touya shouted angrily, pulling Syaoran away from Sakura, who's currently on the way of rising from his position.

"I'll see you." Syaoran smiled, and then turned to Touya, eyeing him if he saw what he did. Apparently, it looks like he didn't. "I'm going."

Touya nodded back, going with him to the door, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura was still dazed, not sure of what had just happened.

_What was that back there?  
_

"Oi…" She looked up, and her body tensed upon the sight of her brother. "Did he do something to you?"

"N-nanii?"

"Did he do something?" He repeated authoritatively. "When he bent down to you?"

"No… nothing." Sakura answered hesitantly. "Why, is something supposed to happen?"

Touya looked at her for a moment, and frowned. "Take a rest so you'll feel better." He said grumpily, and walked away, slamming her bedroom door closed.

Sakura felt a slight guilt within her for a moment, for lying something to her brother. But then again, she smiled.

_He guessed my favorite flower and chocolate. He visited me in my house, and he kissed me! What else would make me wish to be sick all the time if this is what it takes! _

She smiled softly, pulling the blanket up to her face and tried to get some sleep.

TBC

A/N: This is weird… It's only 10:15 pm and I'm already sleepy… I wonder why… Anyway, I had a new plot in my mind and I've decided to write them down before my mind explodes due to overload…

Anyway, I do hope you love the story… Please review… Thanks! Aja aja fighting!


	12. Losing resolve

A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter nine… I know this is not the reviews and answers segment anymore, but I still wanted to thank you guys for the feedbacks… Anyway, let's get it on! Fire on the chapter nine!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But the story is mine.

Chapter 9: Losing Resolve

Day 8: Thursday:

Tomoyo sighed heavily after closing her cell phone. Just this morning, Touya called once again and informed her that Sakura is still sick and cannot go to school.

_Whatever hit her must've been pretty strong. _She thought, walking to the canteen for her lunch.

"If you keep on being like that, you'll be a danger prone lady."

Hearing that, she looked around, and found Eriol walking to her. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Eriol-kun." She greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking if Sakura-san is here already." Eriol replied, as if saying 'what else?'

"Oh, she's still sick." Tomoyo replied sulkily. "I'll try to pay her a visit later."

"It's lunch time." Eriol said suddenly, looking at his watch. "Want to eat? I'll treat you."

Tomoyo smiled at him, and he took it as a yes.

On a restaurant not so far away from school…

"So… how are things going on? Li's concert would be tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you guys would be very busy." Tomoyo began, taking a sip of her juice.

"A little." Eriol replied, as the waiter came and gave him his coke. "Actually, he has a television appearance today and an interview after that, so he won't be able to practice until tonight."

"Until tonight?" Tomoyo repeated disbelievingly. "A major concert to be practiced overnight? Wont that be a little scary?"

"Nope. Were kind of used to it." Eriol said coolly. "He's used to impromptu anyway. If I've known better, I'd say he even won't practice tonight and spend his time on Sakura's house knowing she's still sick."

With that, Tomoyo stared at him, dazed. "Sakura's house?"

"Yep, my senses say he might be there again tonight."

"Again?" She repeated. "Li went to Sakura's?"

Eriol nodded innocently, not noticing Tomoyo's worried face. "He went there yesterday to check on her. Meiling gave her the address after a lot of mockery and threats. I don't know why… Maybe everything went well, because when he got home last night, he seems to be smiling."

"What? Touya-san must've done something to stop him. That's weird…"

"Touya? You mean Sakura's brother?" Eriol asked, and Tomoyo nodded. "Oh, he mentioned something about him, and Syaoran said he's not very fond of him… And Touya called him Gaki."

Tomoyo laughed with that. "And I thought he escaped the claws of Touya-san's evil mockery to men who attempts to visit Sakura.-chan." Then, she went serious. "But that doesn't explain why he visited Sakura-chan. And I don't think "Because she's a good fan to me" reason wont be applicable."

"I've thought of that too." Eriol said as a matter-of-factly. "And I've been thinking… You know… I think he's beginning to like Sakura-san."

"NO!"

With that sudden outburst, Eriol looked at Tomoyo, surprised. "Why not?"

"He can't She'll lose her resolve!"

"What… resolve?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo looked at him, and sighed. "Her resolve… to forget Li… because the two of them were totally in different worlds. Li can't be with Sakura whatever they do… He's famous and all that… and he's here only for a two weeks… A few more days… he leaves... He'll leave her after everything… So he can't like her!"

"But that's what's appearing to look like." Eriol said back, sighing heavily. "It seems like it."

"He's just… probably… probably admired at her! It'll be gone after a while!" Tomoyo answered desperately. Eriol didn't reply. Instead, he looked at her, searching for more explanation for the sudden outburst.

Tomoyo got out of the sudden emotion and stopped, surprised by her own actions. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry… I'm just… worried… I don't want Sakura to get hurt in the end."

"No one does." She looked up, to see Eriol smiling at her. "Maybe you shouldn't worry too much… They're old enough… They can look after themselves."

Tomoyo continued to stare at him, and then smiled. "Yes… you're right…"

Day nine, friday

The next day…

Sakura woke up the next day, feeling as better as ever. She yawned, descending from the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan. (Good morning, brother.)" Sakura greeted, as she found Touya doing their breakfast.

"Ohayou." Touya said back, giving her a plate of toast and bacon. "You seem better now."

"Hai! I feel better. Thanks for taking care of me, Onii-chan."

Touya nodded shortly, and sat down in front of Sakura, who began to dig on her food. For a while, he stared at her, thinking whether he should say it your not.

"Nee, Kaijuu…"

"Kaijuu janaii." Sakura frowned.

"Hai, hai…" Touya replied rolling his eyes. "I've got something to say…"

"Nanii?"

"I was thinking… You should rest well today so your fever won't come back."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hmm… maybe… you shouldn't go to the Gaki's concert tonight."

With that, Sakura dropped her fork, shocked by what she heard.

A/N: "Maybe… you shouldn't go to the gaki's concert"… Ha! If I've known any better (In which I do because I'm the author of this story) he simply doesn't want saku to go to the concert because he don't like Syao-chan… But because I know everything about this story… of course that's not it… He's sincere when he said he's worried Saku's fever might come back id she comes to the concert. So… Were halfway there… And I'm sorry if some parts were mushy… But what can I do? I'm a little mushy when I comes to romance… So… please bear with me…

Anyway, sorry if it's short… Thanks anyway… for reading I mean… So… please review… thanks! Aja aja fighting!


	13. the concert

A/N: Welcome to chapter ten! So… guys, this is already chapter ten, and it's the concert! So um… Please read and have fun!

Disclaimer: Just the usual… I don't own CCS…

I'm placing a song here… Back to your heart… and a little of The One... And it's also not mine, those are another BSB tracks on their album, Millennium.

And lastly… The story, is of course mine!

Chapter 10: The Concert

"What did you say?" Sakura repeated, thinking she must've heard the wrong word.

"I said…" Touya repeated, making it louder. "I was thinking of not letting you go to the concert tonight."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed at once. "Why!"

"I think you're not very well yet!"

"I am! And I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yeah? You're saying that because you're not the one to take the blame when dad returns."

"Who told you to take the blame? Are you the one who got sick?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"No, but I'm the BROTHER here." Touya said back, emphasizing on the word brother. "So technically whatever happens to you would be my responsibility!"

"You're just saying that as an excuse! You don't want me to go to his concert because you don't like him!"

Touya paused for a moment, and then frowned. "Stop questioning me. You're not going."

"You bought me a ticket, you spent your money for it, and you're telling me now it's a waste!" Sakura exclaimed frantically, trying her best not to yell (though raising her voice a little) because she still respects her brother.

"Leave it! That's my problem, not yours!"

"Onii-chan! I'm going to that concert!"

"Hey, since when did you do the decisions when dad's not around? Are you the new older brother here?" Touya looked at her angrily. They eyed each other for a while, and Sakura hate it like this. Yes, they've been through a lot of cold wars, but it's not always getting as far as this. This doesn't always happen… only when it's about the serious matters.

Finally, Sakura, who decided to hold on to her pride since she won't be able to hold on to her decision to watch knowing her brother is right, turned around and stormed off back to her room.

Touya watched her go, and sighed heavily, resigning back lazily to his chair. This doesn't happen all the time. He knew Sakura… She does that all the time when she knows she's got a reason to do something but loses her case. And this will be a little hard to deal with.

Later on, around 6pm…

Sakura still lied on her bed, eyes sore from crying. She knew her brother has a point and is only concerned on her health. But she kept a promise to Li, and her brother, himself allowed her to watch it a week and two days before. So knowing him taking all her hopes down in a flash is very frustrating.

_What's the fuss? You should be thankful. At least you can forget him this way. _Asked the back of her mind.

_I know._ She replied. _But this is the last time I'm seeing him. And I've waited for so long just for this._

_Last time seeing him? Then don't try seeing him anymore._

_I'm not yet ready!_

_What's to be prepared about?_

_My emotional status!_

Her self debate was interrupted when someone entered her room. Knowing it was her brother, she looked away and covered her face with a pillow.

"Oi." She felt someone kicking her on her backside. She didn't move.

"Oi." The kicking was done again. "Drink your medicine."

Again, she didn't move.

"Sakura, stop your tantrums, this is too much." Touya repeated, irritably this time.

_Addressing me by my name only means one thing._ Sakura thought, frowning slightly. _Uh-oh, he's pissed off now._

To defend her pride, she got up heavily, and snatched the medicine from Touya's hands and drank it not looking at him.

Touya watched Sakura drink her medicine, and frowned seeing her swollen eyes. _This girl is taking everything so seriously…_

Sakura was about to go back to her bed and to cover her face with a pillow once more when he finally made a decision.

_This girl haven't had her lunch yet. And she's gonna be real sick if this thing continues._ He took a deep breath and sighed. "All right! All right! You can go to that stupid concert."

With that, Sakura slowly looked up to him, teary eyed and doubtful if he's saying the truth. "You eat your dinner and you phone Tomoyo then you can go to that concert of that ruddy friend of yours."

With that, Sakura half-smiled, half-cried, hugging her brother. "Gomenasai. (I'm sorry.)"

"I'm just worried about your health." Touya explained calmly, running his fingers on Sakura's hair.

"I know. Thank you, Onii-chan."

"As long as you take good care of yourself, ok?" Sakura looked at him, smiled, and nodded. He smiled back. "Go… eat your food and prepare now. I'll just do the calling for you."

"Ok!" Sakura answered gleefully, running to the kitchen, leaving Touya smiling helplessly, as he shook his head in disbelief to his sister's mood swing.

The concert!

Li Syaoran finished the fourth to the ten songs he's about to sing in the the concert. He's a little tired already, from a little dance number from one of the songs, an acoustic, and two other songs, but still, he's ready to do some more and finish the show for all those whose watching him right now. The whole dome is occupied and according to Meiling who tried to irritate him before the concert begins that there are a lot of people outside watching at the provided wide screen for those who wants to see the whole concert live.

"Thank you." He bowed down, as the shouting continued and is getting even louder. "Would it be all right if I take a little rest before I continue? I'm a little tired already from all the dancing…"

There was a little laugh as someone from the backstage gave him a bottle of water.

"Really, I'm very glad you guys are here to watch me." He began, walking at the edge of the stage and sitting down. "Is it ok if I sit here while talking?"

He's asking the whole stage, but his eyes focused on one person in front of him. He saw this person by the time the whole concert began and he thinks it was this person who keeps his energy intact.

Sakura felt her heartbeat get faster, as soon as Syaoran set his eyes on her.

"Is it ok if I sit here while talking?" He asked. Whether the question is addressed to her or not, she doesn't have a clue. But then again, the whole crowd answered loud screams and cheers. She sighed heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Syaoran said again. He sat opened the bottle of water and finished it up quickly. "There are so many things that happened since I got here." He started, just after finishing his bottle of water. "Actually, they're weird… but fun things."

"Just a few days ago… I arrived here and found a funny yet appreciative welcome… It was rainy… and I was surprised to find myself being welcomed by people under the sea of blue umbrellas… That's really funny... but I honestly think it's cool. Then I saw something that distracted me. Something… that stood out… because lost in the middle of that blue sea… is a pink umbrella."

"Hey…" Tomoyo whispered, nudging Sakura on her side. "Is he talking about you?"

Sakura shrugged, looking back at Syaoran. "That's why when I met her again the following day… I was really glad. I finally met the owner of the one that stood out among those umbrellas…"

"We had a get together… We got closer… Closer in the means of… I learned a lot about her and, let's just say… her beliefs as tried to do something about it." He looked meaningfully at Sakura, who looked away out of embarrassment.

"But the experiment we tried on that belief… I really think… backfired." He smiled, shaking his head, and continued to tell the story. "And then… she told me something… something shocking… something surprising… it surprised me at first… then it pissed me off next… and then… I really think… it hurts me. Whether it was my ego, or my friendly side or something else… I'm not so sure."

He sighed, standing up and going back to the center stage, leaving the empty bottle behind. "I just wanted to ask her… Just what on earth did you do to me? Because somehow… I can't forget everything."

There was a jealous groan from the crowd, and he heard someone shouts 'Naoko' in which he smiled. "C'mon guys, don't tell me you believe that issue that Naoko and I were going out?"

With that announcement, the crowd began to cheer merrily. "She has a non-showbiz boyfriend, c'mon, stop that!" He laughed, and then turned serious. "Anyway… this is for you…" He said, looking shortly at Sakura and began to sing..

**It´s not that I can´t live without you  
It´s just that I don´t even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye**

Sakura looked at Syaoran quietly, the lyrics of the song deeply sinking into her thoughts.

**If I wasn´t such a fool  
right now I´d be holding you  
There´s nothin´ that I wouldn´t do  
Baby if I only knew  
**

Syaoran smiled softly, as memories began rushing into his mind.

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
**

The day he came to Japan, the time he looked around and saw Sakura looking at him.

**I don´t know how it got so crazy  
But I´ll do anything to set things right  
´Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you´re the best thing in my life  
**

The date they had… the kiss they first shared…

**Let me prove my love is real  
And make you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl  
**

The school show… the words that she said… that hurt him a lot…

To forget… everything…

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
**

Sakura felt her heart ache… _What does this mean…? Does he mean everything he's singing, anyway?_

**Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
´Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,  
tell me  
**

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
**

**I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart  
**

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart**

**Back to your heart…**

The song finished, and he said another thank you. Just before he leaves to go to the backstage, he caught a glimpse of Sakura walking out, probably into the bathroom. That's when he caught up the idea… He ran out of the stage.

Sakura sighed heavily, staring at her image in the mirror. _This is absurd… he can't mean all those things… yeah… that's right… I'm just imagining them…_ She took a deep breath and sighed, and got out of the bathroom to go back to Tomoyo.

She can see the crowd from where she was and was about to step there when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the threshold of the dome.

"Yo, wazzup?"

Sakura turned, just in time to see a grinning Li Syaoran before he turns and started dragging her somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere no one can see."

"You still have the show going on."

"The dancers are entertaining them."

"I left Tomoyo there."

"You're going back to her, ok? I just need a moment."

Sakura kept quiet and let Syaoran lead the way. He opened a door and let her in, in which she realizes his dressing room.

"What are we doing in—"All her words and complaints were drawn away when she felt his chest rest again her back and felt his arms around her waist.

"L-Li…"

"You feel better now?" He asked so sweetly she can melt away.

"I… think so…"

"Hmm… that's good…" He said in a mere whisper, kissing her softly in her hair. "You smell so nice… and you look very hot tonight."

With that, Sakura chuckled. "Hot… that's such a lustful word."

"Well.. I am."

"What, hot or lustful?"

Syaoran looked at her, rather seductively. "What do you think?"

Sakura stared into his amber eyes. _They're so beautiful… _She frowned. "Are you seducing me?"

"Is it working?" Syaoran asked back playfully. Sakura grinned.

"Not so."

Syaoran chuckled back looking deeply into her eyes. "We can try that out."

"Stop saying things like that, you're creeping me out." Sakura said, taking a step backward. Syaoran's grin went wider, charging forward. They kept doing like that until Sakura felt her back against the wall.

_Uh-oh… Now I'm done._

Syaoran smiled, placing both his hands against the wall, cornering Sakura.

"So… Game's over. Now I've got you."

"S-Stop it." She stammered.

_What are you so scared about? That he'd do something to you?_ Asked her mind on a sudden.

_No!_ She replied frantically. _I'm scared that if he does something, I may not be able to resist myself!_

_Huh? What the heck was that?_

All of a sudden, Syaoran laughed softly. "Why are you scared? I'm not doing anything…yet."

"N-Nanii? … oh… um…"

"I'll wait for you here after the show." He said, as his face slowly descends upon hers. Sakura bit her lip.

"D-doushite? (W-why?)"

"You'll see." He smiled, bending down, and kissing her on the lips.

Sakura stood, rooted to the ground, not sure of what to do. _This is the third time with him kissing me! What on earth is going on!_

But then again, somewhere deep inside her, she felt this certain kind of weird feeling… and though she hates to admit it, she's got to admit it… She likes it.

She raised her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to respond to his kisses when—

"Li?" There was a knock on the door that quickly tore them apart. The two of them looked at each other.

_Oh no… this is so very wrong!_

"What is it?" He called out, still looking at her longingly.

"You have to be back on stage within five minutes, be ready!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He called back, frowning slightly.

"I… I've got to go back. Tomoyo's waiting for me. "She said quietly, walking to the door. But before she reaches it, Syaoran called for her. She looked around.

"I'll wait for you."

Sakura smiled softly, and then walked away, looking as confused as ever. "This…" She muttered to herself. "…is crazy."

**I'll be the one**

**To hold you**

**And make sure that you'll be all right…**

**I'll be the one…**

Li Syaoran sang, and taking his final bow.

He gave out one last smile, as he waved at the crowd, while the stage slowly dims.

"Oh… the show's over…" Tomoyo sighed, looking at Sakura. "Did you have fun?"

Sakura smiled slightly at her. "Yeah."

"I'm glad." She said, smiling.

"Guys!" The two of the looked around, just in time to see Rika and Chiharu making their way to them among the crowd. "Meiling's waiting for us beside the stage. She's gonna help us see Li in person!"

"Really? That's great!" Tomoyo said happily, but looking uncertainly at Sakura. "

"Let's go?" She asked. Sakura smiled at her.

"All right."

"Congratulations." Eriol greeted happily, patting Syaoran on the back as they both stood inside Syaoran's dressing room.

"Thanks." Syaoran replied shortly, as he watched some caterers enter some food into the room. "Though I can't entirely say I'm glad with you guys placing a party inside my dressing room."

"Meiling's idea." Eriol said defensively. "Do you somehow need your privacy?"

"Just the room for myself." Syaoran said back, sighing heavily.

"Want me to tell them to remove those foods?"

"No. Let's just go with that girl's plans." He sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Anyway, before I forgot Meiling's—"

Eriol's words were interrupted as soon as they heard a shout from outside. The two of them looked around, and sighed exasperatedly, as Meiling came in, with a bunch of girls swooning at the sight of them.

"I brought my friends for the party!" Meiling said happily, kissing them both on the cheek. "I'll introduce them to you guys. This is Chiharu, and Rika… and… oh you guys are familiar with Tomoyo and Sakura, right?"

"They're here?" Syaoran asked, upon the name Sakura. Meiling nodded back.

"She's here…" She turned, looking outside the door. "Hey! Saku! Tomoyo-chan! Come here!"

A while later, the whole room is crowded, filled with staff and crew, and a few friends and relatives of the Lis.

They were all so busy that's why Syaoran took the opportunity of not being noticed. He sat beside Sakura, who's sitting quietly at the couch, smiling as she watched Tomoyo and Eriol talked a few meters away from her.

"This is so frustrating." Syaoran frowned as soon as he sat down. Sakura looked at him.

"Why? You tired already?" She asked.

"No… I just thought I'd get you here alone…"

Sakura smiled slightly at him and continued to drink her juice.

_All right… It's frustrating. But somehow I'm thankful… At least I know he won't do anything that would lead me to temptation. Not with these kind of crowd around._

TBC

A/N: I'm done with chapter 10… And this chapter got me frustrated… because I thought I lost this, because the lights went off last night while I was writing… Sigh… It's good I've got this recovered… Anyway… Thanks for reading! Please review! Aja aja fighting!


	14. Let's forget everything

A/N: I can't believe it… I didn't do my schedule for today because I'm writing right now. I can't believe it… When I started writing I can't stop myself anymore! Aaaah!

Anyway… chapter 11… Just after the concert… I hope you guys will like it. Here it goes!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine!

Chapter 11: Let's forget everything

The next day, just after the concert, Saturday, Day 10.

"What am I bound to bring?" Sakura wondered out loud, as she opened her closet.

"Bring swimsuit!" Meiling gasped happily, as she entered Sakura's room that morning, landing to the bed.

"You told Onii-chan already? What did he say?"

Meiling looked at her and imitated Touya's voice as she could muster. "All right. As long as you take care of her. Besides, I really think she needs fresh air, she's just gotten out from her fever."

Sakura smiled brightly, as she stuffed her things on her bag. "I'm very glad."

"We should hurry." Meiling gasped on a sudden, standing up. "They must be waiting for us for a little long time now."

Sakura turned to her, curious. "They who?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring your sister back tomorrow in one piece!" Meiling sighed irritably as they, Meiling, Sakura and Touya walked out of the house.

"Yeah, you do that or I'll do the murder on you." Touya replied darkly, walking into the White Ford Expedition (Have I mentioned that the Li Clan has many cars and Limousines?) parked in front of their house.

"I'm going now Onii-chan." Sakura then said, giving her brother a hug.

"Be good there." Touya said back, giving Sakura her bag. Just then the door opened, revealing the driver of the van. Touya and the driver looked at each other for a while.

"He's coming too?" Touya asked Meiling coldly.

"Uhm… yes?" Meiling replied uncertainly. With that, Touya frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I shouldn't have let my sister go with you then."

"Onii-chan, don't start."

"What's wrong with going with us?" Syaoran asked icily.

"My sister is Kaijuu enough. She'll get contaminated to you if you're always near her. I don't want a Gaki-Kaijuu for a sister."

"Onii-chan!"

"C'mon, Touya-san. You're just into your over-protective brother figure again." Meiling said, rolling her eyes. "We're going."

"All right, all right. Take care." Touya sighed, as Meiling prodded Sakura into the front seat, and he looked at Syaoran. "And you, Gaki! Don't do anything rubbish to my sister."

"Whatever." Syaoran muttered, getting into his car and closing the door.

"Were all set!" Tomoyo, who was inside the car, gasped happily as soon as Syaoran started the car.

"Let's go!" Syaoran smiled, as they left. "Nee, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, surprised. That is the first time she heard Syaoran called her that way. "I've just thought… From now on… you shouldn't call me Li… Call me Syaoran from now on, nee?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Hai, Syaoran-kun."

The beach…

The beach they went to is as beautiful as they had expected. The sand is pure white, and they are full with trees, however, there's one thing that haven't escaped Sakura's sight.

"Why does this resort seems deserted?" Sakura asked curiously to Syaoran, as soon as they entered his room (they dropped Sakura's things to her room first before going there).

"We rented the whole resort for ourselves until tomorrow. You know I can't go to public that much." Syaoran said back, sitting on the bed. "Do you like the place?"

"Yes." She answered. Syaoran stared at her for a while, smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Syaoran-kun… this is hopeless."

"What hopeless?"

"This thing… it's just not right… Were in two different worlds… in two different positions in life…"

Syaoran sighed, thinking. Then, he motioned her to come. "Come here."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then, followed soon after. She stopped in front of him.

He gently pulled her close, and let her sit on his lap. And then, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulders.

"Syaoran-kun—"

"Please don't." He muttered. "Just for this day… Please don't think of anything else. Just for this day… please let me think that I'm just like everybody else. Just for this day… Let me think that Li the singer does not exist… Let's pretend to be not ourselves. Let us free ourselves from everything." He then looked deep into her green eyes. "Even just for today, Sakura-chan… Let's forget everything."

"Syaoran-kun…" She whispered hopelessly, resting her head against his, as he hugged her dearly in return, completely forgetting everything around them.

_Let's try to cross the line…_

_The line that separate our lives…_

_Let us be free of what we feel…_

_Let us believe it is us…._

_Even just for today…_

TBC

A/N: All right… arrgh… This is a little short… But anyway, it's sad to tell you guys but it's nearing to an end… I want to thank you guys for everything…. Just kidding! A little longer… But it's more than half already.

Anyway… As you see I've been trying to count the days in my story, and to inform you… Syaoran's days are almost over! (no, not like he's dying or anything…)

But anyway… thanks for reading… please stay tuned! Aja aja fighting!


	15. Forever

A/N: Chapter 12 is up! Now now… readers, this is shorter than the others… I believe this is the shortest… Anyway… I won't make it long now… Let's go! Let's go!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine!

Chapter 12: Forever

They began the fun. Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura were swimming in the sea at that moment and Eriol is watching them, sitting in the sand.

"They're getting along quite well, aren't they?"

He felt someone sat beside him. He looked around and smiled upon the sight of Tomoyo, holding a cup of ice cream.

"Yeah… They seem so happy." Eriol replied, returning his gaze on Sakura, who's sitting at the shallow part of the water. Syaoran followed, giving her a bottle of water, and kissing her slightly on the forehead. "It's as good as they're not thinking of anything at all."

"It's still making me a little worried." Tomoyo sighed heavily. "But somehoew, somewhere deep inside, I'm happy, because Sakura is." She looked at the two as well. "They seem so in love."

"It seems they really are." Eriol said back. For a while, they sat in silence, watching the three fool around the water contentedly.

"You sure you don't want an ice cream?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, prodding a spoonful of ice cream to him. Eriol stared at it for a while, smiled, and then accepted it.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Hmmm… it's… cold…" Eriol said softly, and then smiled. "And sweet… I think it tastes good."

With that, Tomoyo smiled back. "I told you its lovely."

Eriol smiled back at her, and together, returned their gaze on Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura walked quietly at the sea shore, enjoying the view and the white sand.

"Hey… why are you so quiet?"

Sakura looked beside her as soon as someone placed an arm around her shoulders. Syaoran is grinning wildly at her.

"Nothing."

"Really, what are you thinking?"

"The truth?" She looked at him seriously. "Of how pervert could you get."

"What?" Syaoran frowned, as they both stopped. "What did I do just now?"

Sakura then smiled, slapping him playfully. "Just kidding."

"Then what is it?"

"Well… I'm glad and I enjoy… but I remembered Onii-chan. I'm just worried he's fooling around the house bringing home plenty of girls with Yukito-san and stuff…"

"Oh… that brother of yours." Sakura looked at Syaoran's face turning dark.

"What's with the dark face?"

"Hey… that means he's the pervert?"

"Why? Aren't you?" Sakura asked back playfully. Syaoran turned to her.

"The truth… I can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm…" He faced her. "…an angel without sin."

All of a sudden, he kissed her on the lips and started running around singing "I kissed her" leaving a fussing Sakura running after him.

"Sinless my foot! You pervert!"

Sakura's POV

_Just for today… I will forget everything. Let me forget we can't be together…_

Sakura catches up with Syaoran and pushed him into the water.

_Let me forget that we live in two different worlds. _

Syaoran grabbed her arm just in time and they both fell into the water, Sakura on top of him.

_Just for now… You…_

Syaoran looked deeply into Sakura's eyes and smiled, as he removed a lock of hair away from her face.

_Me…_

Sakura smiled back, hugging him tightly like a kid. All of a sudden, Syaoran rolled over, making him on top of her.

_Let's free ourselves from everything…_

They stared at each other once again…

_Let's just be us… forget everything… be happy…_

Syaoran bent down and kisses her as Sakura kissed him back.

_And make ourselves believe this is forever…_

_Even just for today…_

Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at her. Sakura smiled, back, as he hugged her.

TBC

A/N: Told you this is short… Now now… aint that cute? A little moment of happiness? Anyway… there you go… I hope you like it even though it's pretty short. Thank you for your review and I hope you keep on reviewing it.

Oh, and may I plug something? I have another one coming up, but it's going to be an Inuyasha fanfiction. I'm writing a prologue here after I finish this story. I hope you will love it and review it as you did to this. Thank you anyway for reading and I hope you review.

Please stay tuned to the up and coming chapters! Aja aja fighting!


	16. separation

A/N: Aaaah! I don't want to think of anything anymore! You guys, what would you do if you have this useless best friend who tried to court you once, you made him stop. You had a certain "tragedy" and he totally believes he was my best friend simply because I had a crush on him! Can you believe it! I WANT TO KILL SOMEBODY! You call him best friend? Aaargh! He's such a birdbrain!

Sorry for all those runts… I just… hate it. I'm gonna have my birthday this June 1 and this is the gift I get? Oh… this is so great…

Oh well… forget about that… Here's chapter 13, and I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 13: Separation

Sunday, Day 11

Sakura woke up the following day by the bright sunshine that covers her eyes.

"What the hell is going on…?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

_Ah, I forgot… I'm at the beach with the others… _She thought, sighing heavily. Se got up to go to the bathroom when something caught her eyes. It's a vase, full of white roses.

She approached it, touching the petals delicately. _Who gave this… oh… I remember._

She frowned, upon the thoughts. Li—Syaoran gave her the flowers. She should be glad. But what is it with her right now? Why is she not happy? She feels like she wanna burst out crying.

_Because playtime's over._ Answered a voice inside her head.

_It's almost so real._ She said back, grabbing her towel and going inside the bathroom.

_Yeah, so real._ Said the voice. She looked into the mirror and gazed at her face.

_So real… I almost fell for it._

The voice didn't reply with this. She gave out a sigh, and continued on washing her face and brushing her teeth.

A few hours later...

They were now back at Tomoeda. Meiling got off with Tomoyo and Eriol, and Tomoyo requested he bring Sakura back to their house. Syaoran reluctantly agreed upon this.

Now, they were there, inside the car, which was now parked in front of Kinomoto residence.

"Thank you for the ride." Sakura said, breaking the long period of silence.

"You're always welcome, you know that." Syaoran replied. Another period of silence.

"I've got to go now, onii-chan's waiting for me inside."

"Sakura." Sakura stopped on her way down the car, but didn't bother looking at the speaker. Syaoran sighed. "You've been quiet the whole time. And I know what you're thinking of."

"What are you saying?" Sakura muttered back, still not looking.

"Sakura…" He sighed, and the gazed at her. "I'm leaving on Wednesday."

_I knew it._ Sakura sighed, taking a deep breathe. Actually, she had expected for this. But somehow, she still cant believe how painful it could get. _Why would it be?_

_Because it's not real. We are not real._

"Wakatta. (I know.)" She answered quietly.

Syaoran stayed silent for a moment, as if waiting for her to say something more. But unfortunately, he heard none. He took a deep breathe. "Won't you say something?"

"Iie. (No.)"

"Aren't you going to stop me?"

"Iie. (No.)"

Syaoran frowned. "Why not?"

"Because that's your work and I am in no position to stop you from anything you wanted to do." Sakura replied.

"No position? Sakura, you know you have."

"You know I don't. And you know we can't. Let's face it, Syaoran."

Then, another longer period of silence. "What about us?"

With that, Sakura slowly looked at him and smiled sadly. "There are no us. Our pretensions are over. Syaoran—Li. Us does not exist. You will leave me after this. Were in two different worlds. Were very different. You're rich, I'am not. You're famous, I'm just an ordinary one. You're Chinese, I'm Japanese." Then she laughed softly. "You're even a year older than me." Then, she looked at her again. "I have to forget you… before I lost it."

"Sakura…"

"Thank you for everything." She mumbled, caressing his face, giving him one last kiss on the cheek, and got off the car, walking back into the house.

Syaoran stared hopelessly and longingly at Sakura, with sad eyes. "Sakura…" He whispered, as Sakura rung the door bell. "Wo ai ni…"

And after a few moments, he decided to leave the place, his heart in deep agony.

TBC

A/N: Also short… Don't worry, the last two chapters would be long! And I have decided… I wont hold any grudges to that man. Hate only leads to more hate, so what's the point? But I' gonna give him the doze of his own medicine… (frowns slightly, punching her left hand against her right palm). Anyway, please review… And sad to say, but I think it's nearing to an end! Thanks for reading! Gotta go! I have to attend a certain family gathering… Aja aja fighting!


	17. the reason

A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter 14 now… you know what? I think I'm beginning to feel a little better… About my stupid problem…I won't make much of a deal of it… Ha, let him do the sulking all he wants, I don't care anymore. I won't care a single bit about him anymore. Enough with the good friend act, I wanna do something nasty, like beating him up with a huge fan like Chidori Kaname does to Sosuke Sagara or punching him… Whatever…

Anyway, forget about him, let's do my job! I'm here to write and not anything else! So, let's get it on! Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: Usual runts… CCS is not mine.

Chapter 14: The Reason

Monday, day 12

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Onii-chan. (Good Morning, Brother.)" Sakura greeted that morning, as she sat down the kitchen for her breakfast.

"Ohayou, Kaijuu. (Morning, Monster.)"

"Kaijuu janaii. (I'm not a monster.)" Sakura answered dully. Touya placed a plate of bread at the center of the table and smirked.

"I see you feel better now."

"Oh yeah, good and perfect." Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes. "That's why I'm going back to school now."

"Oh yeah, speaking of school, you have to skip classes tomorrow until Wednesday." Touya said calmly, taking a bite off his bread. Sakura looked up.

"Do you realize what you're saying? That would be five days of absent already!"

"Tomorrow is a clean-up day." Touya explained, looking at her.

"You could've done that on weekends."

"Well, Kaijuu. If you may have forgotten in which I suppose you have, our two weeks of total freedom is over and dad is coming back on Wednesday, so I suppose we have to clean our house so no more fussing dad when he returns." He continued, choosing to ignore Sakura. Sakura was surprised inside her thoughts.

_Oh yeah… Dad's coming home on Wednesday… and… He's leaving… on Wednesday…_

"Are you by any chance listening to me, or are you out of your mind and left your brain on the beach?" Touya then asked irritably. Sakura frowned.

"I am listening, Onii-chan."

"Good because if you aren't…" He looked at her darkly. "You're dead."

"Oh thank you for the reminder." She said sarcastically, drinking her juice straight. "The next time I try to use my brains to think I'll remember that. I'm off."

"Remember what I told you!"

"Hai… Hai!"

"Again?" Tomoyo asked, exclaiming that lunch. They were at their usual place every lunch, under a Cherry Blossom Tree.

Sakura nodded, sighing heavily. "I guess I have to… it's pretty important you know… Dad always wants everything clean. It's all right, I already told Terada-sensei, and he told me that as long as I catch up with my studies, it's all right."

"Well… I guess so…" Meiling muttered back, thinking. "Anyway, Saku… Did…you and Xiao Lang had talked already about him leaving on Wednesday?"

Sakura stopped, and looked at the two of them. Then, she smiled slightly. "Hai."

"Well…?"

"Well… what?" Sakura asked back.

"What have you talked about?" Meiling asked again.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed, digging back to her food. "What's there to talk about?"

"Talk about? You know there is." Meiling frowned. Sakura looked at her and laughed.

"Meiling-chan… there's nothing to talk about. It's not us." She smiled sadly. "It's never been us. All those that happened in the beach… Honestly… I am very happy… But… that day is over. That day of pretension… because he's leaving… and were different… right?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Mou, stop looking at me like that!" Sakura pouted, stuffing a sushi into her mouth. "Do I look like someone has died from the family?"

"Sakura-chan… you're going to be absent until Wednesday…" Tomoyo finally said, sighing heavily.

"That's just two days… I'm thinking, maybe Touya just really needs my help in cleaning the house." Sakura smiled once more. "We just really need to clean the place up for Dad."

Tomoyo was about to say something when the bell has rung.

"Lunch is over." Sakura sighed, jumping up. "I-ko, (Let's go,) before our next teacher comes." She smiled, and ran back into the campus.

Meiling and Tomoyo watched her go, and both sighed.

"I knew something's not going on pretty well within those two." Meiling said, repacking her now empty lunch box. "Syaoran got home yesterday a little bit irritated and cold than the usual. And I've been asking him why… but he just won't answer."

"Sakura-chan… She's always like that." Tomoyo said back, standing up and began walking back to the campus, Meiling beside her. "She doesn't want us to worry about her."

"Nee, Tomoyo-chan…" Meiling said, after a short pause. "Do you really think she's taking an absent because of her father and Touya-san?"

Tomoyo paused, thinking. Then, she shook her head. "Partly. But you know her… She always finds reason to do what she wants. She's holding the school against his brother like a crown."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Sakura wouldn't let the reason cleaning up make her take an absent. She can find ways to clean. Besides, Yukito-san is there to help Touya-san, there won't be a problem with that."

"But she chose to clean instead and help in the house." Meiling said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Hai. I think she's using it to get away from the thing she's facing. It's honestly a problem she's making herself."

"So… that means… It's not because of her, isn't it?" Meiling asked.

"Iie… I think it's because of Syaoran." Tomoyo sighed, looking at Meiling. "Those two are crazy."

"You said it yourself." Meiling smirked. "They just won't admit it to each other."

"Yeah." Tomoyo said back. "C'mon, we've gotta hurry."

"Hai…" Meiling sighed, and ran after Tomoyo.

TBC

A/N: So… now I'm beginning to an end…I don't believe this… I'm nearing to an end to my story! Waaaah! I am so gonna miss you guys… Sigh… oh well…

Thank you for reading this… OK? So… please review… and keep on reading… thanks! Aja aja fighting!


	18. Syaoran's losing it!

A/N: Chapter 15 is up! Chapter 15… that means 2 more chapters left… Oh man… I really can't believe it… it's almost done…

Anyway… please have fun reading!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine…

Chapter 15: Syaoran's losing it…!

Tuesday, Day 15

Eriol sighed heavily, walking back to his room. He's been knocking on Syaoran's room for almost about thirty minutes now and still, he's not opening it.

_What's wrong with that guy?_ He shook his head, resigning to his bed. _He really should be packing now._

He got off his thoughts when he felt his cell phone rang. He looked at it first, sighed heavily, and then answered it finally.

"Hell? This is Eriol Hiirigazawa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Eriol-kun? This is Tomoyo."

Upon hearing the name, Eriol bolted up on a sudden, sitting down. "Tomoyo-chan! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Tomoyo replied on the other line. "I was just checking on you guys. How's the packing?"

"I'm done." Eriol sighed, lying down the bed once again.

"What about Syaoran-kun?"

"Him?" He sighed heavily. "I don't know. I've been knocking on his door for a long tie now, and he's not opening it. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Nee… can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you ask Syaoran-kun to have a word with Sakura-chan? Just even before he leaves. At least…. To settle everything between the two of them."

"Why? Is something going on?" Eriol asked.

"Something like it." Tomoyo sighed heavily. "It seems like Sakura bade her farewells in the wrong way. Maybe they ought to talk again somehow."

"I see…" Eriol sighed. "I'm not promising this one… But I'll try."

"Thank you, Eriol-kun… I've got to go now, our sensei would be here soon…"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Hai?"

There was a long pause. Then, Eriol sighed. "I will miss you."

Another pause. "I will miss you too, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo replied.

"Oi, Syaoran! Open up!" Eriol knocked once more, trying to calm himself, ignoring the soreness of his knuckles from knocking. "Syaoran!"

"I'm fine, you can leave!" shouted Syaoran on a sudden.

"Well… that shout is a progress due to my hardwork." Eriol mumbled irritably, knocking harder. "Open up, I have an important message to deliver!"

"If that's from my mother, well forget it! You can tell me all about that later!"

"No, it's not from your mother! It's from Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol shouted back, knocking once more. "Open up!"

There was a short pause from inside. Eriol is getting irritated more and more, and was about to bang on the door when it opened up.

"Well finally!" Eriol yelled irritably. "Aren't you letting me in!"

"You don't have to shout!" Syaoran yelled back. Then, he frowned. "Get in."

Eriol followed Syaoran into the room and was taken aback by what he saw. Clothes and things everywhere, and two large empty bag spread on the floor.

"All this morning you weren't doing anything?" Eriol exclaimed unbelievably.

"What am I supposed to do?" Syaoran sighed back, throwing himself on the bed.

"You're supposed to be packing, remember?" Eriol replied. Syaoran simply looked at him and sighed, falling into a deep thought once more.

"Hey… hey! Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Really?"

"No." He sighed. Eriol raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking… of not to go anymore…"

"What! Are you serious!"

"I don't know!" He sat down irritably, not looking at Eriol.

"Is it Sakura?"

"She's not talking to me. I don't know… I want to talk to her… I need to."

"You know… I really think it's better this way. Syaoran, you're leaving tomorrow. It would only look like you're just toying her on your visit here. You'd better stop it!"

"I'm not toying her!" Syaoran snapped irritably.

"You're losing it, Syaoran!" Eriol exclaimed.

"I cant forget her!"

"Don't you understand? You're leaving tomorrow!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her!"

"That's the same, Syaoran, you're going to a far away place without her!"

"I love her!"

"Well don't tell me that because I'm not Sakura!" Eriol shouted back angrily. Syaoran looked at him and sighed.

"She won't even listen to me…" He muttered, sighing. "Everything's hopeless."

"Dude… you better—"

"XIAO LANG!" Eriol and Syaoran looked around and before they knew it, Meiling busted into the room, slapping Syaoran hard on the cheeks.

"M-Meiling!" Eriol stuttered in shock, grabbing Meiling's hand as she raised it to do another one. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Well tell that baka to use his brain!" Meiling said back angrily.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" Syaoran screeched, after realizing what had just happened.

"You're an idiot! Are you leaving without even talking to Sakura? Xiao Lang… She loved you for years! And don't you go telling me you don't know whatever you feel and you don't know what to do with her and just leave!"

"She's the one confusing the situation!"

"That's because you're not telling her anything!" Meiling snapped back, making Syaoran shut up. "What would she think? All this time, all these things, she thinks it's all her absurdity. She let herself free from her feelings, letting all her feelings for you to show, not minding the fact that there's actually nothing going on between the two of you! She doesn't even know what it is, and she doesn't care if some people think of her as a wench, just to be with you!"

"She could've told me!"

"How could she if she doesn't hear anything from you?" Meiling sighed, her fury slowly dying down. "What else do you think she's thinking? That you're just playing along, because you saw someone to play with…To play with a fan that happens to be deeply in love with you."

"But that's not how I see her!" Syaoran yelled defensively.

"How would we know?" Meiling looked straight into his eyes. "You haven't even told her you love her." And with that, she walked away, leaving a shocked Syaoran in the hands of an also shocked Eriol.

TBC

A/N: …sigh…. Two chapters left… I cant believe it… I finished it! Err… almost… I'm excited to begin my next fanfic…. Oh… please review… thanks a lot! Aja aja fighting!


	19. I love you goodbye

A/N: chapter 16… This is the second to the last episode of falling… I don't know if this would be long, but one thing is for sure… This would be dramatic! So anyway… I'm giving this to you now, and I hope you will have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Chapter 16: I Love you goodbye

Day 14, Wednesday

Sakura faced the mirror that morning, wearing a sad expression on her face. This is the second time this week she's taking an absent. But that doesn't occupy her mind.

_Dad's arriving today…_ She thought, but was surprised, when she saw tears fell from her eyes. She wiped it irritably. "Damn… And I should be rejoicing today… why on Earth am I crying…?" She sighed heavily, and began to take a bath.

0-

Syaoran stepped out of the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed.

_. "What else do you think she's thinking? That you're just playing along, because you saw someone to play with…To play with a fan that happens to be deeply in love with you."_

"_But that's not how I see her!" Syaoran yelled defensively._

"_How would we know?" Meiling looked straight into his eyes. "You haven't even told her you love her."_

He frowned. It's true he hasn't said that to Sakura… Well, he did, but not in front of her. He sighed once again, walking into the table, staring at his cell phone. _Should I tell her? Or just keep it and hide it for the rest of my life?_

0-

"Kaijuu! Haiyaku! (Monster! Hurry up!)" Touya called loudly, after a while.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called back, as she combed her hair rapidly. She placed it down and was about to leave when something pink caught her eye. She paused and stared at it.

_Shall I bring it?_

"Kaijuu! What's taking you!"

"Hai!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her cell phone and running down to meet her brother.

_Whatever happens… Whatever goes…_

0-

Syaoran sits on the couch quietly, staring blankly at the cell phone in front of him.

"Hey, you're going in a few minutes now." Eriol said, approaching him. Syaoran nodded slightly, though not listening well.

"Master Li, Master Hiirigizawa, the limousine is ready now. We have to go."

"All right." Eriol nodded curtly, and looked at Syaoran. "We have to go now. Come on."

Syaoran looked at him and sighed heavily. "All right." He stood up, and walked away. But halfway to the door, he turned around to get his cell phone before leaving.

0-

The airport…

Meiling and Tomoyo were both inside the airport and was staring at the hallway were Syaoran's fans are. They have decided to skip morning classes to see him leave this morning and give their farewells.

"He really is famous, isn't he?" Tomoyo said in awe, gaping at the people waiting patiently for Syaoran.

"You bet he is…" Meiling said back. She then looked around, and gasped. "Tomoyo-chan! It's Saku!"

Tomoyo looked at where she was staring and gasped as well. "It is Sakura-chan! Why is she… and… hey, isn't that Touya-san?"

"Oh I forgot!" Meiling squeaked, looking at her. "Isn't it her father is coming home today?"

"Yes… I remember… But…" Tomoyo paused, watching Sakura and Touya walked away to the opposite end, standing on the waiting area where it reads _Domestic Arrivals_. "Won't she see Syaoran-kun leave today?"

0-

Touya looked at the crowd on the departure area and looked at Sakura who haven't even bothered looking at that place, not even once.

"I see he's leaving today." He said, tearing his gaze away from the crowd and looking back at Sakura, whose patiently waiting for their father. "Won't you see the Gaki's departure?"

Sakura didn't even bother looking at him. "Iie. (No.)"

Touya looked at her keenly and saw the sad expression in her eyes, the way her body trembled and how she tries to stop it, how she tries to stop herself from running into that crowd and see that gaki. He sighed, looking at the place where people arrive, where they expect their father would come out from. "Demo you're sad. (But you're sad.)"

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "This is better." She looked around and smiled. "Look! Dad's here!"

Touya sighed, as he watched his sister run and went to give their father a big hug.

"Touya." Fujitaka called, as Touya approached them. "How's the house?"

"Everything's fine. We made a total clean up yesterday." Touya said back, getting his father's baggage. "How was Tokyo?"

"Just fine as I have expected it." Fujitaka smiled back. They walked out to the airport when the cheering crowd caught his attention. "What's going on there?"

"Oh, it's—"

"Just some artist leaving." Sakura said back quietly. Fujitaka nodded knowingly, and they walked away.

Sakura glanced shortly at the crowd, who were cheering happily. She took a deep breathe, and walked away with her family.

0-

Eriol and Tomoyo gave a big tight hug as Meiling and Syaoran did the same. After a while they exchanged partners and hugged each other, completely ignoring the noisy crowd around them cheering for Syaoran.

"Thank you guys for everything." Syaoran smiled sadly at the two. Tomoyo smiled back.

"You sure you have everything?"

Syaoran looked at her and sadly shook his head. "I don't. I just wished Sakura would've been here."

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other, but has silently agreed on not telling him the fact that Sakura is in the airport, but not seeing him.

"Just take care." Meiling smiled at him. "And be a good boy."

"As always." Syaoran grinned. Meiling looked at the cell phone he's clutching on his hands. "Why don't you keep that on your bag?"

Syaoran looked at it as well. "Just don't feel like it. I've gotta go." With a last look on his friends and a last bid of farewell to the people of Japan, he went into the gate and in to the plane.

0-

Touya had just finished lugging all the baggages at the back of the cab and Fujitaka opened the door of the car.

"Sakura, let's go." He smiled. But Sakura doesn't seem to hear it. She just stands there, looking at the cab blankly. Fujitaka sighed. "Sakura."

"I'm going to miss Li…" All of a sudden, she heard someone said. She looked at her side, and saw two girls walking out of the airport. "He's not coming back again."

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked back at his father who is now looking at her curiously. She looked at Touya, whose looking back at her, as if saying "What? Changed your mind?"

"Otou-san… Onii-chan… I…"

Fujitaka looked at her expectantly, confused. Sakura was in the midst of everything, confused, unable to know of what to do. He looked at Touya, and to the two girls, who were still blabbering about Syaoran.

"Kaijuu?"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted on a sudden, retreating back, running into the airport once more.

"Sakura!—"

"Otou-san." Fujitaka looked at Touya, whose looking seriously at Sakura's retreating silhouette. "Let her. She knows what she's doing."

Fujitaka sighed, looking at her as well.

"Nee, Otou-san, let's go home. I bet her friends are in there too."

The doubt is still written on his face, but he sighed in defeat, entrusting her only daughter on his son's words. "All right. Let's go."

0-

Sakura ran confusedly to the place where the crowd was, which is now slowly disintegrating.

"Sakura-chan!" She looked up and saw Meiling and Tomoyo standing in front of her.

"Where's he?" She said, trying to peek behind them. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." It was Meiling. "But he just left."

Sakura stared at them, trying her best not to believe on every word they had just said. She looked at the gates. _I need to get in…_ She thought, trying to find a way, to at least see the inner part of the airport. All of a sudden, she ran away.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Tomoyo yelled after her, watching her go.

"I'll go the other way around! Maybe I may see him!" She yelled back, running away as fast as she could.

_Syaoran… please… let it not be too late yet… You have to wait for me…_

She turned round and round, hoping to see that chestnut brown hair and amber eyes staring at her.

_Syaoran… where are you?_

She continued running, trying for ways to get in to the gates near the plane.

_Syaoran, please…_

She reached outside where the airplanes can be seen flying. She was about to go back inside when her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello!" She said urgently, not even looking at who might the caller be.

"…"

"Hello!"

"…Sakura…" Sakura stopped running, upon hearing the voice.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed, holding her cell phone tightly.

"I'm sorry… for making you think bad."

"No, that's all right. Everything's all right!"

"Sakura…"

"Hai..?" She asked, as tears began to roll on her cheeks. There was a short pause.

"Thank you… for everything…"

"Nanii?"

"I love you…"

Sakura felt her heartbeat stop. Those words… Those words she always wished for him to say.

"Syaoran…"

"Goodbye…"

"What? No, wait! Syaoran! Syaoran! Hello!" She exclaimed frantically, after hearing oblivion on the phone. "Hello! Syaoran! Syaoran…"

As if on queue, she heared a loud, yet swift noise. She looked behind her, and saw a plane depart. Tears ran freely from her eyes.

"I love you…" She cried, falling into her knees.

TBC

A/N: This is the end! Naah, just kidding… Obviously, it's not. Because this is my first fanfic, I should end this with a happy ending. Anyway… I imagined it as a pretty sad scene and I'm not quite sure if I had put it to words the right way…

Forget about that… I wish you can review my work and I hope you will like it. Thank you! Watch ot for my final chappie! Aja aja fighting!


	20. reunion

A/N: This is the final chapter! Ohh… I can't believe it! I finished my story! Really guys… thank you for everything! I owe everything to you! Your reviews kept me on! You guys are my inspiration! This story helped me a lot… not only to keep me busy butt to reflect on some matters too. Thank you!

So… I'm going to write it now… whoo! My hands are trembling from excitement! Darn! It's always like this every time I try to write the last chapters of all my stories! Darn it!

Anyway… I present to you the final chapter of falling… And I hope you will like it!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, and I'm saying this for the final time on this fanfiction… And I have to place a song here… The title is Falling, by a Filipino artist, Janno Gibbs. It's a good song, really.

Chapter 17: Reunion

"Kaijuu! Hurry up!"

"Kaijuu janai! (I'm not a monster!)" Sakura shouted from her room, grabbing all the things she could see and stuffing it on her bag. She grabbed her purse from her table and was about to leave when something caught her eyes. She smiled slightly, and got the picture frame resting on her study table. She turned the radio on first, and gazed at the picture.

Sakura's POV

_It's been two years since your last visit in Japan. And so many things happened since then._

_Right now, we have to go. Today is Yukito-san's wedding, you know. And my onii-chan is as crazy as he is. He's more excited than the groom himself._

_But he's planning on settling down after Yukito-san's wedding with his girlfriend, Nakuru. _

_The three of us had finally graduated from senior high school and were entering Tokyo University this coming school year. I'm so excited._

_You know what?_ _I'm still on NBSB state... No Boyfriend since birth, I mean. I cant believe I'm still waiting for you. I don't know… I was upset when Eriol returned to go for Tomoyo… And I can't believe you didn't… And all your "I love you… goodbye" words to me is still so fresh in my mind. It made me more upset when you were linked to some teen sexy Hollywood Singer. Who was she again? I forgot her name… I always tell myself I'm crazy, but I just can't help it. Until now, I kept on believing you'd return, though I'm not sure if you will… I don't have anything to hold on to… except my hope._

End of POV

Sakura smiled, returning the frame back into her table.

_Hmm… I wonder why is that weird onii-chan of mine not bothering me now?_ She thought, smiling. She was about to turn the radio off when she heard a song that made her stop.

**Our little conversations **

**Are turning into little sweet sensations**

**And they're only getting sweeter every time.**

**Our friendly get togethers **

**Are turning into visions of forever,**

**If I'd just believe this foolish heart of mine**

Sakura halted from what she was about to do, her hand left hanging in the air. _That voice… is oddly familiar…_

**I can't pretend that I'm just a friend**

**Coz I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be**

**I think I'm falling, falling in love with you**

**And I don't, I don't know what to do**

**I'm afraid you'd turn away**

**But I'll say it anyway**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

_Syaoran… is that you?_ She thought, the smile fading away from her face, putting her hand down.

**Whenever were together**

**I'm wishing that goodbyes would turn to never**

**Coz with you is where I always wanna be**

**Whenever I'm beside you**

**All I really wanna do is hold you**

**No one else but you has meant this much to me**

**I can't pretend that I'm just a friend**

**Coz I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be**

_This song…_ She thought, still staring on the radio. _Why does all of his songs affects me? I hate that feeling…_

**I think I'm falling, falling in love with you**

**And I don't, I don't know what to do**

**I'm afraid you'd turn away, but I'll say it anyway**

**I think I'm falling, falling in love with you**

**And I don't, I don't know what to do**

**I'm afraid you'd turn away**

**But I'll say it anyway**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

**And I don't know what to do…**

**I'm falling for you…**

"Syaoran…" The song ended, still staring at the radio blankly. "That is Li Syaoran…"

"You're saying my name and you look at the radio… I could've understand it if you were staring at my picture instead."

With that voice, she quickly looked around. Her heartbeat began to pound so fast as she stares at the guy standing in front of her._ This is the same feeling I felt when I first saw him…_

"So… you'd rather stare at the radio than me?" Li Syaoran asked with a playful smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked instead, suppressing the happiness she's feeling inside. "Why are you here?"

"Your brother let me in." Syaoran said coolly, still not moving from where he's standing.

"Folks, as you have heard, that is none other than Li, our favorite singer." The radioman said. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the radio. "And there's news to tell you guys… he's back here in Japan! Although not to do another show though… Anyway, the song Falling, according to him, is for someone he cared the most, and guys… he's back… for her."

Syaoran looked back at Sakura. "So… does that satisfy you?" He approached her, and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

Sakura smiled. "Hontou ni? (Really?)"

"Hai.(Yes.)" He looked into her emerald eyes. "Do you?"

Sakura chuckled softly. "Iie. (No.)"

Syaoran frowned. "Nanii?" Sakura pinched his nose playfully.

"How do you say I love you in Chinese?"

"Wo ai ni." Syaoran said back, smiling at her. Sakura smiled back.

"Wo ai ni, Li Xiao Lang." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Syaoran smiled sweetly at her. "I love you more, my Ying Fa." He whispered back.

And together, they shared into one deep kiss, for knowing the fact that they were together now…

_Finally…_

The End-

A/N: Aww… I suck at endings! Anyway… I hope you like my story! Thank you for everything! I'm very happy working with you guys! I will miss this!

Anyway, there's still something… so please check… and don't forget to review this! Thank you! Aja aja fighting!


	21. prologue

A/N: Yes folks, you've read it right. Prologue… Prologue to my new fanfiction! Please read!

Disclaimer: INUYASHA! It's not mine!

The Prologue…

"Kuso…." Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsuaiga angrily. "I'm gonna kill you—"

"Osuwari!"

_THUD!_

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha whose kissing the ground after that one great Osuwari from her.

"How many times have I told you? No fights with friends." Kagome said calmly.

"Your friend, not mine!" Inuyasha shouted back in a muffled voice.

"Well that's—"

"Never mind, my woman."

Kagome's eyes narrowed hopelessly, and was about to say something when someone grabbed her on the waist and pulled her into a lustful hug.

"That stupid dog would never understand that you and I were meant to be!" It was Kouga, the persistent wolf youkai who kept on thinking she's his woman. "I will be back for you. And I will keep you away from a useless Hanyou!"

"Ehrm… Right…" Kagome smiled uneasily at him. Then, with a last look at Inuyasha, whose body is still spreading to the ground, he went away as fast as a naked eye could see.

"What… was that?" Sango, who is there with them, asked blankly.

"You have no idea." Miroku said back, dumbfounded by the sudden scene.

Inuyasha finally felt the spell on his beads wears off. He stood up slowly, and looked furiously at Kagome. "You Wench! What are you playing at?"

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked back. "I was just keeping you away from trouble!"

"Trouble!" He shouted irritably, returning his sword to its sheath. "You're always saving that stupid demon!"

"Wha… what's wrong with that!"

"Do you think you're very pretty! You always love collecting boys, you wench! You're such a prostitute especially on that stupid dress of yours!"

Kagome didn't reply. She simply stared at her, with dark eyes.

Sango closed her eyes. She has expected this.

Miroku shook his head, and found himself busy looking at an invisible something on his feet. _I knew it…_

Inuyasha gulped at the look on Kagome's eyes. _I think I said too much…_

"I see…" Kagome whispered, clenching her fists.

Inuyasha looked at it apprehensively. _Now I'm done…_

"I look like a prostitute on my uniform? Well there's something I wanted to tell you…" Kagome looked at him fiercely. "You…" She took a step forward. "Are…" she took another step. "A…" she stopped walking. "BAKA!"

And what she did shocked all of them. Kagome raised her fist and gave Inuyasha a punch on the face and walked back to Kaede's house.

"Wha—" Inuyasha, who caught his swelling face walked to follow Kagome. "You wnech! Come back here!"

Kagome stopped walking. She turned around and smiled at him sarcastically, then, "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

This time, Inuyasha remained buried a few feet under the forest floor. Sango looked at him and smirked.

"You deserve it." She said, and stormed out, walking after Kagome.

"I second the motion." Miroku said after, sitting down in front of him and patting his head.

"Get lost." Inuyasha said in a muffled voice irritably. Miroku smiled at him and walked away.

0-

Somewhere near the forest, a boy in black sits above the tree, observing the entire scene. He used all his mantra powers to keep his aura undetected by the hanyou. He stared at the miko entered the hut. He let out an evil grin and disappeared in a flash.

0-

A/N: The summary goes like this:

Shikon-no-tama is missing! The well will close up once Kagome jumps in and Kaede thinks the jewel is in the modern era! What are they going to do now? This summary sucks, as I keep on telling you guys, I'm no good on making summary… But I hope you will like it… And this is the title by the way: **_Inuyasha Fanfiction: The Siouji Clan_**

Now what and who are the Siouji Clan? It's for you guys to find out. I hope you will love it! Watch out for this! Aja aja fighting!


	22. NOTE: Sequel to The Falling Updated!

Hi guys! I'm back…. Well…. I had the time, and I've decided to write a sequel to my story….. so if you have time, I hope you would read the sequel. It's not very hard to find! It's title is Falling: The Sequel. Okay? Thanks! Aja aja fighting!

Love lots,

Shana Anders


	23. Short note

**Short Note: Hi guys! I'm reposting this for the Sequel's Ending….. The Title is Falling: Sequel, and I've decided to repost this for those who wishes to read the whole story from the very very beginning. That's all. Hope you enjoy reading! JA!**

**Love lots, **

**Shana-chan**


End file.
